Druga strona lasu
→ Odcinek X ← ↓ Druga strona lasu ↓ ← Krystynka w Krainie Czarów → Raz, dwa, trzy, Baba Jaga patrzy W The Forest panuje noc. Księżyc jest w pełni. Blade światło gdzieniegdzie przebija się przez grube, purpurowe chmury. Nieznany z nazwy obóz tonie w mroku. Nad nim skoncentrowały się ciemne obłoki. Tuż przed „bramą” stoi zielony, podniszczony bus. Chase wrzuca do niego walizkę. Tuż obok stoi Jeff. Chłopak opiera się o jeden z drewnianych filarów ,,bramy’’. Jeff – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pomyliłeś się z wyliczeniami *zaśmiał się* Chase nie odpowiedział, włożył drugą walizkę do busa, zdjął przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Jeff kontynuował. Jeff – Mówiłeś, że zdążymy skończyć show, że las nie zadziała tak szybko *znów się zaśmiał* Chase – Już mówiłem. Pomyliłem się *warknął* Z resztą będziemy mogli kontynuować nawet w tych warunkach. Chase zamknął drzwi pojazdu, oparł się o maskę. Jeff – O ile będzie z kim kontynuować *spojrzał w niebo* Myślisz, że dadzą radę? Chase – Od początku wiedzieliśmy, że to może się wydarzyć… Nie wiemy czy im się uda czy nie. Chase otworzył drzwi kierowcy. Chase – Wsiadajmy. Jeff – Stop! Czekaj *złapał Chase’a za bluzę* Chase – Co znowu? Jeff – Przypominam, że mamy sojuszników… chyba nie zapomniałeś o twojej… Chase – Nie zapomniałem *powiedział twardo* Chase wyjął z kieszeni kartkę. Jeff odebrał mu ją, nabił ją na wystający z filaru sęk. Jeff – Teraz możemy jechać. Chase usiadł za kierownicą, Jeff zajął miejsce pasażera. Bus ruszył w stronę przeciwną do wyjazdu z lasu. Jechali bez włączonych świateł… Tym czasem nabita na sęk kartka kołysała się na wietrze. Napis na niej głosił: ,,Nie panikujcie. Zostańcie na miejscu’’. Kartka kołysała się i kołysała aż spadła na ziemię. Trawa błyskawicznie wciągnęła papier… Ciemna sylwetka pojawiła się znikąd, nabiła na sęk drugą kartkę. Dziwna postać rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Zbliżenie na kartkę: ,,Znajdźcie leśniczego’’. Intro! Dom BEZ dziury w dachu: 159x159px Około godziny 5. wciąż było ciemno. Drużyna Złych Wilków pogrążona była we śnie. Świetlik wleciał przez szparę pomiędzy deskami (tymi, które zasłoniły dziurę). Mały owad zakreślił koło w powietrzu po czym usiadł na nosie Melody. Melody pstryknięciem palców odstraszyła zwierzątko, zdjęła maskę do spania z oczu, rozejrzała się. Melody – Kolejna noc w uszczuplonym składzie :/ Melody spojrzała na puste łózko Krystynki, na śpiących razem Cole’a i Nissę oraz Thomasa i Rain. Melody – Czeka mnie eliminacja *westchnęła smutno.* Melody wstała, ubrała się, spięła włosy w koczek, po czym wyszła z domku… Melody skierowała się nad strumyk. Kiedy doszła do celu usiadła na kamieniu, zamknęła oczy, wsłuchała się w szmer płynącej wody. Melody – Tak niezwykle spokojnie… Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, spojrzała w niebo. Chmury rozsunęły się. Dziewczyna ujrzała rozgwieżdżone niebo. Melody – Jak pięknie… Na niebie coś rozbłysnęło. Gwiazda pomknęła po niebie. Melody – Spadająca gwiazda! *wstała na równe nogi* Życzenie? Chciałabym… chciałabym, aby moje problemy i niepewności zniknęły z mojej głowy. Tak aby już o tym nie myśleć. Melody zaśmiała się. Położyła się na chłodnej trawie, dalej patrzyła w niebo. Po niebie przemknęła kolejna gwiazda, zniknęła za drzewami… Melody – Czasami ten las jest naprawdę piękny. Melody poleżała jeszcze chwilę. Ziewnęła kilka razy. Zdecydowała, że wróci do domku, leżenie na zimnej trawie nie do końca jej pasowało. Domek porośnięty mchem: 159x159px W domku Czerwonych Kapturków wszyscy spali, wszyscy spali osobno. Każdy na swoim łóżku, każdy zawinięty w swoją pościel. Na porośniętym mchem łóżku spała Nookie. Nad jej głową wisiał łapacz snów. Wokół łóżka mimo to krążyło 8 błędnych ogników. Nookie leżała na plecach. Niespokojnie machała rękami, uderzała coś w powietrzu. Mamrotała przez sen. Nookie – Rigatoni! A niech to… *zachrapała i odwróciła się na drugi bok* Nie… Muszę… przekroić ten... ten… Stek! Nookie gwałtownie podniosłą się, otworzyła oczy, ognik wleciał jej do ucha. Jej oczy zrobiły się niebieskie. Nookie – Duodecim! … O tak, o tak. Trzykroć w przód i trzykroć w spak! *zaśmiała się nie swoim, skrzekliwym głosem, po czym padła na poduszkę* Ognik wyleciał z ucha Nookie. Constance obudziła się, przetarła oczy. Zobaczyła rząd ogników wylatujący przez okno. Constance – Teraz już osiem?! Constance stanęła nad Nookie, różowowłosa spała. Constance – Trzeba uważać. Constance dotknęła ręką łapacza snów, zakołysała nim. Constance – Działa. Blondynka wróciła do swojego łóżka, okryła się kołdrą. Przez przymykające się oczy obserwowała łóżko Nookie… Całą drużyna ponownie spała. Domek wypełniała tylko cisza… Tym czasem na zewnątrz, tuż przy drzwiach, oparte o ścianie stało ciemne, wysokie i szczupłe COŚ… Gdzieś w lesie: Typowa polana. Wokół drzewa. Leśne kwiaty tworzą biały dywan. Jest noc, są zwinięte. Nad polaną rozgwieżdżone niebo. Taka piękna noc. Księżycowe światło pada na polanę. Drzewa rzucają różnokształtne cienie. Na niebie pojawia się niebieski błysk. Niebieskie światło pędzi w kierunku ziemi. Jest co raz bliżej i bliżej… Bum! Meteoryt wielkości piłki do jogi uderza w ziemię. Towarzyszy temu oślepiający, biały błysk. Szary dym opada. Wielki, szary głaz leży w okazałym kraterze. Trawa i kwiaty znikły. W drzewa powbijały się kamienie, z niektórych pospadały liście. Dwa, trzy przewróciły się. Głaz paruje intensywnie. Pojawia się na nim pęknięcie, potem kolejne. Z pęknięcia wylatuje chmura czarnego dymu. Gaz formuje czarną chmurę. Chmura błyskawicznie zamienia się w czarną, podobna do smoły ciecz. Kałuża faluje, dwie czarne, smoliste macki uderzają o siebie po czym ponownie zmieniają się w ciecz. Kałuża pomknęła przez las… Głęboko w lesie: Czerwony Kapturek siedzi na fotelu ze swoim walizko-komputerem na kolanach. Na stoliku tuż przy niej stoi lampa naftowa – jedyne źródło światła, oraz kubek z parującą kawą. O fotel, z boku oparta jest dubeltówka. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją babcię. Babcia spała na niewielkim łóżku przykryta grubym, czarnym kocem. Na ścianie, przy łóżku wisiało trofeum – skóra wilka. C. Kapturek – Tyle czasu przygotowań i już się zaczęło… Czerwony Kapturek wyraźnie niezadowolona zamknęła komputer. Domknęła złote klamry walizki z głośnym kliknięciem C. Kapturek – Trzeba się udać do dzieciaków, no trudno… *westchnęła* Babcia niespodziewanie podniosła się, odgarnęła z twarzy siwe włosy. Babcia – Wychodzisz już? *spojrzała pytająco na Kapturka.* C. Kapturek – Muszę wyprzedzić wszystko co może ich zaatakować. Babcia – Nie zapominaj, że nie robisz tego tylko by ich ratować… Dziewczyna prychnęła. C. Kapturek – Oni są już martwi, są tylko pionkami. Ja mogę zgon opóźnić. Chodzi przecież o coś innego. Babcia zaśmiała się cichutko. Babcia – Nie zapominaj, że ratując świat możesz też ratować ich świat. Czerwony Kapturek wyprostowała się. C. Kapturek – Nie zapomnę. Wyszła z domku. Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Nastał ranek. Słońce wpadło przez okna do wnętrza domku. Wszyscy powoli przebudzili się. Rouse pierwsza stanęła na nogi. Rouse – Jaki piękny dzień! Czuję, że czas na elektrolity ^^ Rouse wyjęła spod łóżka niebieski bidon, napiła się. Rouse – I od razu więcej energii! Exri w pełni ubrana stanęła obok koleżanki. Exri – Mamy przepiękny ranek :D Rouse – Pewnie :D Villis stanął obok swojego łóżka. Villis – A nie uważacie, że jest trochę cicho? Rouse i Exri ucichły, wsłuchały się w dźwięki obozu… Rouse – Troszkę jakby cicho… Exri – Ja tam słyszę ludzi z innych drużyn, też powoli się budzą. Ymir założyła bluzkę, stanęła obok Exri i Rouse. Ymir – Słyszysz przez ściany? Exri – Tak. Taka fajowa zdolność :> Ymir – Szpieg perfekcyjny. Exri – Uznam to za komplement. Ymir przewróciła oczami. Ymir – Patrzcie. Kapturki idą na stołówkę. Wszyscy spojrzeli przez okno. Villis – Może my też powinniśmy? Ymir – Chwila. Ymir podeszła do swojego łóżka, wyjęła spod niego szklaną butelkę z zielonym płynem, napiła się. Exri – Co to? *przekrzywiła głowę* Ymir – Resztka tego naparu od Rouse. Lepszy niż kawa. Rouse – Racja. Mam zapas tych widłaków. Wszyscy odwrócili się, na łóżku Alexis leżał stos tych roślinek. Villis – Czy naprawdę potrzebujemy aż tyle? Rouse – Pewnie. Weźmiemy na wynos. Ymir – Dobry pomysł. Zamierzam pojechać z tym do domu. Nawet jeżeli nie wygram to będę miała monopol na herbatę z widłowców. Rouse – Widłaków *mrugnęła do Ymir.* Ymir – Nie rób z widły igły, czy jakoś tak. Rouse – Ok *zaśmiała się nerwowo* ' Villis stanął przy drzwiach. Villis – Zapraszam na stołówkę. Jeżeli będzie zadanie to przyda nam się energia. Dziewczyny nie były jednak chętne do wychodzenia. Exri – Ostatnio nie było zadań, może posiedzimy sobie w domku i pójdziemy potem? Rouse – Właśnie. Codziennie mówisz, że musimy wcześnie zjeść, bo zadanie może być. Villis – I co dziennie mogę mieć rację. Chyba nie chcecie przegrać? Rouse i Exri spojrzały po sobie. Exri – No nie chcemy… Villis – To chodźmy. Villis wyszedł z domku. Rouse i Exri poszły za nim, całkiem chętnie. Tylko Ymir szła niezadowolona. ' Stołówka: 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki weszli na stołówkę. Usiedli przy drewnianym stole. Constance obok Nookie, Sail obok Williama. Sail – Jeszcze dziś nie rozmawialiśmy… Nookie – Nom. Ustaliliśmy, że ty zrobisz śniadanie i zaraz poszliśmy na stołówkę. Sail – Tak… To może… Jak się spało? ' Constance – W sumie to… nie było źle… *uśmiechnęła się* William – Constance… Krew leci ci z nosa… Constance poleciała z nosa strużka krwi. Constance – O jej *wstała od stołu* William też wstał, złapał ją za rękę. William – Chodź nad strumyk, chłodna woda dobrze ci zrobi. Będzie dobrze. Constance złapała Williama pod ramię. Chłopak wyprowadził ją ze stołówki. Wychodząc minęli się ze wchodzącymi Baba Jagami. Sail z aprobatą kiwał głową. ' Nookie bawi się widelcem. Nookie – Jakie to było romantyczne ^^ Czyżby mieli być znowu razem? Sail – William by tego chciał. Nookie – Oni to takie słodziaki ^^ On rzucił się jej na ratunek jak książę. Sail – Nie tak nazwał bym lekką pomoc… Nookie – Jesteś taki mądry, ale nieczuły na poezję. Sail – Wcale nie! *oburzył się* Piszę wiersze, mam na koncie dwie powieści. Też potrafię docenić sztukę! Nookie – Oj dobrze, dobrze *uspokoiła go gestem dłoni* To teraz zadziałaj artystycznie i zrób jakieś pyszne śniadanie, tak aby nasi zakochani wrócili do nakrytego stołu. Sail – Zakochany… *powiedział idąc do kuchni* ' 159x159px Baba Jagi usiedli przy stole. Rouse szybko wstała. Rouse – Nie będę siedzieć jak kura na grzędzie lub minister w urzędzie. Zrobię wam pyszne kanapki ^^ Ymir – Trzymam cię za słowo. Rouse – Ja siebie też *powiedziała pod nosem odchodząc* Ymir odprowadziła wzrokiem Rouse. Ymir – Uf. Dobrze, że sobie poszła. Villis – Nie lubisz jej? *wymownie uniósł brew* Ymir – Ciągle nie zapomniałam wspólnej wycieczki przez las. Exri – Nie zrobiła ci potem niczego. ' Ymir zaśmiała się. Ymir – Tak… Trochę jej nie ufam. Villis – A nam tak? Ymir – Bardziej niż jej. Mi też możecie ufać. Razem możemy dojść do finałowej trójki. Exri spojrzała na nią dziwnie. Exri – E… Ok? Villis – Tja… Nad strumieniem: 159x159px William przyklęknął na brzegu. Namoczył jedwabną chusteczkę wodą. Podszedł do Constance, przyłożył jej do nosa. William – Naczynko ci pękło *stwierdził wciąż trzymając chusteczkę* Constance – Dziękuje za pomoc *spojrzała na chłopaka* Potrafisz być bardzo czuły. William przewrócił oczami. Zaraz po tym zakaszlał. William – Tak. Jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie, musimy się wspierać, co nie? Constance – Racja. William zabrał chusteczkę. Krwotok ustąpił. Constance wciągnęła powietrze nosem. Constance – Już mi lepiej. Szybko zadziałało. Dziękuje jeszcze raz :) William – Drobiazg *odparł obojętnie* William już miał wracać na stołówkę kiedy Constance złapała go za rękę i przytuliła. Constance – Dziękuję. William już chciał ją odepchnąć kiedy sobie coś przypomniał… Delikatnie złapał Constance i ją przytulił… Stali tak chwilę. W końcu William ją puścił. Constance – Co? William – Nie chcę aby Chase znów mnie pobił. William przemył chustkę, wycisnął ją, włożył ręce w kieszenie i odszedł. Constance – Ale, ale… Patrzyła jak chłopak odchodzi. ' Dom BEZ dziury w dachu: 159x159px Złe Wilki dopiero się obudzili. Rain wstała z łóżka, miała na sobie koszulkę Thomasa. Rain – To była piękna noc *powiedziała przeciągając się* Melody – Żebyś widziała gwiazdy, były nawet spadające. Rain spojrzała na Melody. Dziewczyna siedziała na swoim łóżku i jadła poziomki. Rain – To te z leśnej mieszanki? Melody – Nie. Tamte zjadłam je zaraz po ceremonii, nie wytrzymałyby chyba trzech dni. Te są nowe. Rain – Kto to wie… Nissa obudziła się donośnie ziewając. Powłóczystym krokiem podeszła do Rain. Przetarła oczy, ziewnęła. Nissa – Widzę, że nie tylko mój chłopak podzielił się ze mną T-shirtem. Rain i Nissa zachichotały. Melody przewróciła oczami. Cole wstał, odgarnął włosy z twarzy. Podrapał się po umięśnionym brzuchu. Cole – Nissa? *odnalazł ją wzrokiem* Tu jesteś. Dziewczyna usiadła obok chłopaka, przytulili się. Cole – Jak myślicie, będziemy mieli wreszcie zadanie? Ktoś ziewnął, to Thomas obudził się. Thomas – Myślę, że to już najwyższy czas. Te dni przerwy są strasznie nudne. Rain – Chyba nie było ci tak źle? *zapytała już ubrana Rain łapiąc się pod biodra, rzuciła Thomasowi koszulkę* Thomas – W dzień bywało nudno, ale w nocy. Rain i Thomas zaśmiali się. Cole – Wszyscy się dobrze bawiliśmy. Rain – No poza Melody… Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na dziewczynę. Melody nadal miała włosy upięte w koczek. Miała też trochę lżejszy makijaż. Thomas – Melody chyba zaprzyjaźniała się przez te parę dni z naturą. Nissa – Pływała w obydwie strony strumienia jak łosoś. Melody – No macie trochę rację. Przypomniało mi się postanowienie noworoczne. Miałam zacząć chodzić na fitness. Tu jest okazja na ćwiczenia za darmo. Rain – Ja i Cole nie musimy ćwiczyć jesteśmy w dobrej formie. Thomas spojrzał na Rain. Thomas – Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem słaby? Nissa spojrzała na Thomasa. Nissa – Rain chodzi o to, że mógłbyś trochę przypakować. Thomas zarumienił się. Thomas – Tylko wrócimy do domu, a zacznę chodzić na siłownię, obiecuję. Rain pocałowała go w policzek. Rain – Będę twoim trenerem personalnym ^^ Melody mimowolnie westchnęła. Melody – Jaka sielanka. Szkoda, że musimy też rywalizować i eliminować się. Cole – Nie tęsknię za Krystynką, ani trochę. Nissa – Przestań. Poranne audycje były zabawne :D Cole – Ona tu nie pasowała. Była starsza od nas o 40 lat. Emerytka z kocio-kupim fetyszem. Rain – Niezły neologizm ^_* Wszyscy spojrzeli pytająco na Rain. Melody – Neo co? Rain zaśmiała się. Rain – Nie ważne. Chodźmy coś zjeść. Może oberwiemy malin z krzaków przy strumieniu? Cole założył białą koszulkę z logiem Assasin’s creed. Cole – Jestem za. Po chwili wszyscy wyszli z domku. Stołówka: 159x159px William i Constance wrócili na stołówkę. Czekało tam na nich śniadanie. Kubek kakao i dwie kanapki. Sail i Nookie już skończyli jeść. William – Nie poczekaliście na nas? *zapytał wesoło siadając* Nookie – Sorry :< Sail – Zgłodnieliśmy :D Sail podniósł kubek z kakao. Sail – Ale możemy się razem napić. Constance wzięła gryza kanapki. Constance – Zjemy i się napijemy. Nookie – Szybko. Mam taką ochotę na czekoladę, że normalnie… William przełknął kęs kanapki. William – Że co? Nookie – Że zjadłabym nawet sojowo-szpinakowy, wegański baton z białą czekoladą aby móc potem to wypić. Sail spojrzał zdziwiony na Nookie. Sail – Jaki baton? Gdzie takie coś widziałaś? Nookie – Kiedyś, w szkole podstawowej sprzedawałam dywany. Jedna pani myślała, że przebieram się za latający dywan, to było akurat w Halloween, dała mi takiego batona. Constance – Współczuję *położyła jej rękę na ramieniu* Nookie – Dało się przeżyć. To lepsze niż przeciąg na dworcu ^^ William – Czemu? *zapytał zaciekawiony* Nookie – Bo na dworcu przeciąg jest tak podstępny jak coś co jest bardzo podstępne. Williama – A-ha *dokończył kanapkę* To wypijemy? Wszyscy zgodnie wypili kakao. 159x159px Baba Jagi jedli w milczeniu płatki z mlekiem. Milczenie nie potrwało długo. Exri skończyła jeść i rzuciła miską do pustego okienka na brudne naczynia. Exri – Płatki jednocześnie twarde i suche jak piach, ale jednocześnie rozmiękłe i bez smaku jak trociny z wodą. Ymir – Skąd wiesz jak smakują trociny? Rouse – Może je lubi *powiedziała zaczepnie* Ymir – Nie do ciebie -,- Rouse zawarczała, Exri spokojnie odpowiedziała. Exri – Po prostu wiem. Może kiedyś zamknięto mnie w wielkiej klatce na chomiki? Kto wie. Rouse – Jakbyś się zgodziła na sekcję to ja bym wiedziała ^^ Exri – Ekhm. Tu Mars do Rouse. Rouse – A no tak. Sorka :< Exri zaśmiała się. Exri – No problem. Villis – Dobre podejście. Nie ma co się obrażać. Ymir – Pewnie *uśmiechnęła się sztucznie* Villis zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Villis – Okej. Kończmy i poczekajmy przed domkami… Villis wziął miski i je odniósł. Dziewczyny wyszły ze stołówki. ' Czas po śniadaniu: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Tradycyjnie, po śniadaniu drużyny oczekiwały na ewentualne ogłoszenia. Wszyscy stali przed stołówką. Ymir – Kolejny dzień wolnego? *zapytała rozglądając się* To co? Idziemy do wyrek. Ymir już chciała odchodzić kiedy Rouse złapała ją za rękę. Rouse – Coś jest nie tak *powiedziała z mini sonarem w lewej ręce* Nie uważacie, że coś tak dziwnie cicho? Wszyscy rozejrzeli się. Thomas – Faktycznie. Zazwyczaj Jeff i Chase się z nami witali i mówili, że nie ma zadania… Ymir – Pewnie dziś zapomnieli. Villis – Albo leżą sobie w łóżkach… William – Pewnie tak. Nie chce im się codziennie z nami witać. Powiedzą jak będzie wyzwanie. Melody usiadła na ławce. Melody – Wolę luz szczerze mówiąc. Constance rozejrzała się nieswojo. Constance – Pójdę sprawdzić w ich domku. Sail, chodź. Sail i Constance poszli do ukrytego domku. Reszta została przed stołówką. Sail i Constance doszli pod drzewo, na którym znajdował się domek prowadzących. Constance – Sprawdzę na górze *zaczęła wchodzić po drabince* Sail – Ok *oparł się o inne drzewo* Constance weszła na górę. Wystawiła głowę przez właz, rozejrzała się – domek był pusty. Constance – Co jest? *zapytała sama siebie, po czym zaczęła schodzić* Constance zeszła na ziemię, Sail wyprostował się. Sail – I co? Są? Constance – Nie ma ich *powiedziała z obawą*. Sail – Pewnie pojechali na jakiś obchód, może przygotowują zadanie lub… Constance położyła Sailowi ręce na ramionach, potrząsnęła nim. Constance – Sail, miałam dziś w nocy ponure, niejasne wizje. Coś złego dzieje się w lesie. Nie słyszysz tej ciszy? Oni zniknęli. Coś jest nie tak… Sail spoważniał. Sail – Co robimy? *zapytał całkiem serio* Czyżby dzieje się to o czym Chase i Jeff nam mówili? Constance – Nie sądziłam, że to stanie się tak nagle… Sail zamyślił się. Sail – Nie podali nam instrukcji. Musimy sami ogarnąć ludzi. Constance – Mówili, że z nami zostaną, a to szuje *powiedziała zdegustowana sytuacją* Musimy zostać w obozie. Tutaj jest względnie bezpiecznie. Jak nie wrócą to spróbujemy się ewakuować i wyjdziemy z lasu. Sail – Podejmujesz dość drastyczne kroki *podrapał się po brodzie* Ale dobrze, że nie bagatelizujesz. Teraz może wydarzyć się dosłownie wszystko. Constance – Dokładnie. Chodźmy do nich. Pamiętaj. Musimy zachować spokój, tylko tak możemy im pomóc. Sail pokiwał głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Oboje poszli z powrotem przed stołówkę. Doskonale trzymali emocje na wodzy. Po ich twarzach nie dało się stwierdzić jakiegokolwiek napięcia/stresu. Constance i Sail wyszli na plac główny. Wszyscy zawodnicy zebrali się przy bramie obozu. Przyjaciele podeszli do nich. Sail – Co jest? Wszyscy odwrócili się do nich. Rain – Nie ma ich, co nie? Nissa – Skoro zostawili kartkę to chyba jasne, że ich nie ma -,- Constance – Jaką kartkę? Nookie dała jej kartkę z komunikatem ,,Znajdźcie leśniczego’’. Constance – Skąd to masz? *zapytała nie przestając przyglądać się papierowi* Nookie – No poszłam zobaczyć na drogę czy nie jadą i znalazłam tą kartkę przybitą do słupa. Constance i Sail w milczeniu czytali. Exri – Chyba skoro zostawili nam taką kartkę to znaczy, że to jakieś zadanie. Melody – Jakieś strasznie trudne. O kogo chodzi? Jak go znaleźć? Constance chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Cole zaczął mówić. Cole – Jest nas mało, więc to zadanie musi być… Constance – Zamknijcie się! *wydarła się* Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią. Rouse – Co jest? ' Constance wzięła głęboki oddech. Sail – Powiesz im? *spojrzał na przyjaciółkę* Constance – Yhm *odwróciła się do reszty* Dziś w lesie… Dzieje się coś dziwnego. Chase i Jeff nie zniknęli by bez powodu, uważam, że nie powinniśmy nigdzie iść, ale skoro to komunikat od nich… Może ten leśniczy nam pomoże. Nie wiemy kto to, nie wiemy jak go znaleźć, ale… Ymir – Bujdy gadasz *przerwała jej* Constance – Co? Ymir stanęła na palu. Ymir – Ona chce żebyśmy przegrali, a żeby ona wygrała! Zadanie trwa, mamy jakoś znaleźć leśniczego. To znaczy, że możemy biegać po całym lesie! To reality show. Oni nas pilnują cały czas, jest bezpiecznie. Drużyna, która znajdzie leśniczego wygra. Do dzieła! Złe Wilki i Baba Jagi wybiegli z obozu. Constance chciała ich zatrzymać, ale ci rozbiegli się. Czerwone Kapturki zostali jednak w obozie. Nookie – Constance, co się dzieje? Constance – Nie wiem *spuściła głowę* Nie jestem pewna. Sail – Coś złego. Obawiamy się, że show jakie znaliśmy się skończyło… William – Co to ma znaczyć?! Nookie – Właśnie? ):< Sail i Constance spojrzeli na siebie. Constance – Wiecie, że w tym lesie dzieją się dziwna rzeczy… William i Nookie spojrzeli na siebie. William – Ja widzę widmowego wilka… Nookie – A ja błędne ogniki… Sail – A za mną COŚ chodzi *dodał* Constance – No właśnie. Miałam mroczne sny. Mroczne moce lasu chyba się obudziły. Coś pękło i las zaczyna żyć własnym życiem… William – Ciekawe przypuszczenie… Constance złapała Williama za rękę. Constance – Na razie nic się nie dzieje, ale może zacząć się dziać. Jakby było dobrze to Jeff i Chase by nie zniknęli. Musimy znaleźć leśniczego. Sail – Kimkolwiek on jest. William zamyślił się. William – Rozdzielmy się. Sail/Constance/Nookie – Co?! William – Wierzę ci Constance, ale w dwójkach szybciej znajdziemy leśniczego. Jeżeli naprawdę jest źle to trzeba działać nim zrobi się bardzo źle. Constance – W sumie możesz mieć rację. Nookie – Hm… To jak pójdziemy. Ja chcę z Sailem ^^ Sail – He? *spojrzał na Nookie* Nookie – Co? Z William chodziłam po lesie na ostatnim zadaniu. Poza tym ktoś musi osłaniać cię z procy ^^ Sail – Poradzę sobie… *dostrzegł mrugniecie Constance* Poradzę sobie z tobą :D Nookie – Wee ^_^ *przytuliła go* Ze mną ZaSailoskryj jest nie groźny. Constance złapała Williama za rękę. Constance – To rozdzielamy się. Nie wiemy jak iść, gdzie iść, ale i tak uważajmy. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Dwie pary wyszły z obozu i poszły w dwie strony. Poszukiwania leśniczego: 159x159px Złe Wilki zatrzymali się płytko w lesie. Cole – Ok. Jakieś pomysły jak znaleźć kogoś kto jest niewiadoma kim i jest niewiadoma gdzie? ' Rain przytuliła Thomasa. Rain – To przecież wyzwanie, muszą być jakieś ułatwienia. Na pewno będzie łatwiej. Jak rozdzielimy się. 3 grupy dadzą radę szybciej niż jedna. Melody – A co ze mną? *zapytała nie wstając z pnia* Nissa – Pochodzisz sama. Melody – Ej! Thomas – No to postanowione. Nissa i Cole poszli w jedną stronę, Rain i Thomas w drugą. Melody wstała. Melody – Nie zostawiajcie mnie! Cole i Nissa zniknęli za krzakiem, Rain i Thomas za drzewami. Melody – Przypominam, że jesteśmy drużyną! Melody krzyczała. Nikt jej jednak nie słuchał. Melody – Super -,- Dziewczyna usiadła na pniaku, wyjęła z torebki telefon – nie działał, bateria padłą. Melody - Jeszcze lepiej. Tak to bym poszukała zasięgu czy coś. Dziewczyna wstała. Poszła przed siebie, w kierunku, w którym nikt inny nie poszedł. Melody – Ale się zdziwią jak to ja wygram zadanie! Ha! Pokażę im na co mnie stać *rozpuściła włosy* Znajdę tego leśniczego choćbym miała przeszukać cały las! Melody szła dalej. Natrafiła na stos uschniętych gałęzi. Wzięła sobie jedną. Ostrą z jednej strony, z drugiej płaską. Melody – O. Dzida marzeń. Wielofunkcyjna jak robot kuchenny. Mogę się podpierać i atakować borsuki. Melody zakręciła kijem. Melody – Normalnie burżuazja. Dziewczyna szła przed siebie, szła przez las. Patrzyła wokoło, o dziwo z jej oczu znikł nawet strach. Teraz wyglądała na odważną osobę. Melody jednak nie była mistrzynią przetrwania. Na jej drodze znalazło się coś niebieskiego i okrągłego. Melody stanęła na purchawce. Niebieski pyłek omiótł ją. Kilka sekund i Melody padła na ziemie. Zasnęła oparta o szary głaz… 159x159px Baba Jagi szli na przełaj przez las. Pierwsza raźno kroczyła Ymir, która absolutnie niczym się nie przejmowała. Druga spokojnie szła Exri, zaś po niej Villis, który poruszał się szybko (jak na niego). Na końcu szła Rouse ze słuchawkami w uszach i sonarem wielkości pistoletu. Drużyna zatrzymała się na chwilę. Ymir oparła nogę na zdrewniałym krzewie. Ymir – Dobrze, że wyruszyliśmy. Ta czarodziejka coś dziwnego gadała, chciała odwrócić naszą uwagę. Exri rozejrzała się. Exri – No nie wiem. Patrz. Nigdzie wokół żadnych znaków, może coś przeoczyliśmy. Villis – Albo źle poszliśmy. Ymir – Bzdura. To reality show. Prędzej czy później znajdziemy jakieś wskazówki. Rouse wyjęła słuchawki z uszu. Rouse – Wcale nie koniecznie. Reszta drużyny spojrzała na nią. Villis – O co chodzi? Rouse westchnęła. Rouse – Constance mówiąc, że coś złego się stało mogła mieć racje. Z tego co… Ymir prychnęła. Ymir – Wierzysz tej szamance? Rouse – Nie przerywaj mi, bo zrobię ci lewatywkę kwasem solnym! *wydarła się* Wracając… Słucham lasu. Słyszę dziwne dźwięki. Wycie, krzyki, piski. Bardzo daleko, ale odczyty soniczne są niepokojące. Villis i Exri rozejrzeli się. Exri – Coś nam grozi? Rouse – Myślę, że nie powinniśmy iść głębiej w las. Ymir – Nie przegramy, bo ty słyszysz jak zwierzątka szczekają! Rouse – Ja słyszę nieznane mi dźwięki! Odczyty z moich innych radarów też były, dziwne, ale myślałam, że to niegroźne anomalie. 5 systemów wskazuje znaczny odchył od normy! 5! Ymir machnęła ręką. Ymir – Rób co chcesz. Ratuj świat, czy coś… Rouse odwróciła się napięcie i poszła w drugą stronę. Szybko zniknęła reszcie z pola widzenia. Villis – Czemu ją odgoniłaś? Ymir – Jak chcesz to za nią idź. Wybieraj niezrównoważoną badaczkę lub mnie *Ymir znów zaczęła iść* Villis i Exri stali w miejscu, Ymir powoli oddalała się. Exri – Idź za Rouse *podeszła do Villisa* Villis – Pójdziesz z Ymir? *zdziwił się* Exri – Ja ją prędzej powstrzymam przed czymś głupim, a ty możesz pomóc Rouse. Villis – Na pewno dasz radę? Exri – Pewnie, pewnie. No idź. Nie chcę aby Rouse się zgubiła lub wpadła do jakiejś nory. Villis – Dobrze. Villis poszedł w kierunku, w którym poszła Rouse. Exri odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Exri – A ja popilnuję zbuntowaną księżniczkę :P Exri złożyła ręce i zniknęła w błysku. 159x159px Constance i William szli wolno drogą w kierunku do wyjścia z lasu. William – Czego szukamy? *zapytał odwracając się do dziewczyny* Constance – Śladu Jeffa i Chase *zobaczyła, że William zmarszczył się lekko* I jakiejś ścieżki do lasu. Do leśniczego musi prowadzić jakaś ścieżka. William – Yhm. Pewnie tak *włożył ręce w kieszenie* ' Szli dalej. Po dwóch stronach las. Na drodze panował spokój. Wszędzie wokół totalna cisza. Constance – To może skoro mamy okazję… Nadrobimy zaległości? William – Co przez to rozumiesz? *dalej szedł prosto, nie spojrzał na dziewczynę.* Constance – Jeśli dobrze pamiętam to miałeś mi zwierzyć się ze swoich przewidzeń. William – To już było dawno. Inne czasy, inny ja i inna ty. William przyśpieszył, tak, że Constance musiała trochę podbiec. Constance – Wcale, że nie. Ty ciągle jesteś tym samym, świetnym facetem. William – Ale nie tak świetnym jak Chase -,- William znów przyśpieszył. ' Constance znów wyrównała, westchnęła. Constance - I naprawdę masz zamiar mieć do mnie żal, bo nie wybrałam ciebie? *powiedziała otwarcie* William zwolnił, zastanowił się. William – Nie. Ale też nie będziesz nikim bliskim *znów ruszył szybkim tempem* Constance szła równo z chłopakiem. Constance – William, ale ja cię naprawdę lubię! Tak jako przyjaciela… William - Aha. To super -,- Chłopak nagle zatrzymał się, wskazał na cienką, wąską ścieżkę skręcającą w lewo. William – Co o tym myślisz? *zapytał kompletnie bez emocji.* Constance podrapała się po brodzie. Constance – Skoro to ścieżka to pewnie dokądś prowadzi. William – Ale czy do leśniczego? Constance – Tu nie ma zbyt wiele ścieżek. Może to ta właściwa. William – A jeśli nie? *założył ręce* Constance – Zawsze możemy się wrócić. William przechylił głowę, przyjrzał się ścieżce. W oddali zobaczył szary cień. William – Chodźmy tam. Constance – Ok. Skoro dogadaliśmy się to powiesz mi co widziałeś? William przewrócił oczami i wszedł na ścieżkę, poszedł przed siebie. Constance poszła za nim. 159x159px Cole i Nissa idą razem po lesie. Trzymają się za ręce. Idą pomiędzy wysokimi, liściastymi drzewami. Nieliczne obumarłe liście szeleszczą im pod stopami. Nissa – Cicho tu :/ Cole – To las. Jedynie nie śpiewają ptaki. Nissa – Serio. Jest troszeczkę dziwnie. Cole rozejrzał się, odgarnął włosy z czoła. Cole – Chodź. Nic się nie dzieje. Nissa – Przy tobie czuję się bezpiecznie :3 Cole zaśmiał się. Cole – Bardzo dobrze :) Oboje szli. Szli prosto. Nie napotykali żadnych przeszkód. Do czasu… do czasu kiedy natknęli się na… wielki gąszcz paproci. Zielone pióropusze ciągnęły się w obydwie strony i w dal pomiędzy drzewami. Cole wzdrygnął się. Cole – Morze paproci *nerwowo przełknął ślinę* Nissa rozejrzała się. Nissa – Nijak je ominąć. Są niskie, ledwo sięgną nam do kolan. Cole – Ale, ale… Ten kkkkwwwwwiat tam może być. Nissa przytuliła chłopaka. Nissa – Misiu, nie bój się. Jestem z tobą. Damy radę. Cole – Ty nie miałaś z tym do czynienia *usiadł zrezygnowany na mchu* I pewnie nawet nie do końca mi wierzysz… Nissa – Cole, ten las jest dziwny. Każdy to widzi. Normalnie to bym ci nigdy nie wierzyła, ale w obliczu faktów to jestem skłonna… to sobie wyobrazić. Cole – I nadal chcesz iść w paprocie? *podniósł się* Nissa spogląda to na morze paproci to na Cole’a. Nissa – Chcę wygrać to wyzwanie… A nawet jeżeli Constance mówiła prawdę i coś złego się dzieję to przecież Jeff i Chase kazali znaleźć leśnika. Cole – A skąd wiesz, że musimy akurat pokonać ten gąszcz paproci? Nissa – Nie wiem *westchnęła* To czysta intuicja. Cole – No właśnie *założył ręce* Nissa złapała go za ramię. Nissa – Nie musisz się bać. To było już dość dawno, nic się nie stanie. Zaufaj mi, tak jak ja uwierzyłam i zaufałam tobie. Cole zamyślił się. Cole – Dobrze… Złapali się za ręce. Nissa – Gotowy? Cole – Gotowy. Wkroczyli w paprotki. 159x159px Rouse szła przez las. Szła z półotwartymi oczami. W uszach miała słuchawki, przed siebie celowała sonarem. Obszar lasu, po którym się poruszała był dość ciemny. Rozłożyste korony drzew łączyły się skutecznie blokując drogę i tak nielicznym promieniem słonecznym. Rouse zatrzymała się. Powoli wodzi sonarem od góry do dołu… Rouse – Au! Zdjęła słuchawki. Rouse – Za głośny pisk! *zawiesiła słuchawki na szyi* Krzyczą drzewa, krzyczą krzaki, ale najgłośniej to chyba jednak ziemia. W tym muszą być niesłyszalne ultradźwięki. Rouse zamyśliła się. Rouse – Exri by je pewnie usłyszała :D Rouse przykucnęła. Wyjęła z kieszeni termometr. Ostrożnie wepchnęła go w ziemię. Słupek rtęci w mgnieniu oka opadł poniżej zera. Sekundę później coś wciągnęło termometr pod mech, dziura znikła – zarosło ją. Rouse gwałtownie cofnęła się. Rouse – Co jest?! Spod mchu wysunęło się coś co przypominało korzeń, taka korzenna macka. Korzeń uderzył Rouse w nogę, dziewczyna przewróciła się. Rouse – Na tysiąc nieaktywnych rybosomów! To przekracza wszelkie pojęcie! *wstała* Macka zwinęła się, zniknęła pod ziemią. Tylko po to aby wynurzyć się tuż obok Rouse. Pani profesor była jednak sprytna. Przebiegła przez mech, stanęła na ubitej, twardej ziemi. Macka zatrzymała się na granicy ziemi i mchu. Uparcie uderzała w ziemię, ale nie mogła się przebić. Rouse – Ha, ha! Nic mi nie zrobisz głupia bylino! Rouse zaśmiała się. Jednak macka nie powiedział ostatniego słowa… Obok niej, spod ziemi wyłoniły się kolejne pędy i korzenie, które powoli zaczęły formować się w coś na kształt węża. Rouse – I tak dam radę *Rouse nacisnęła coś na swoim sonarze* Rozległ się wysoki dźwięk. Korzenie zniknęły pod ziemią. Rouse – Nagrany super dźwięk przeciwko kosmitą. Zawsze działa. Rouse wypuściła powietrze. Rouse – Co to było?! *złapała się za głowę* Wygląda na to, że pani od duchów miała rację. Ha! Ja też wysunęłam hipotezę, że las może być zabójczy, ale, że aż tak. Rouse zamyśliła się. Rouse potupała w twardą ziemię. Rouse – Teraz grunt to zdrowie i przetrwanie, dosłownie :D … Ymir brnęła przez las. Exri szła tuż za nią. Exri – Ok. Może teraz mi przedstawisz swój plan znalezienia leśniczego? Ymir – Nie. Exri – A może teraz? Ymir – Też nie. ''' Exri – Pewnie nie masz planu :P Ymir zatrzymała się, odwróciła się do Exri. Ymir – Oczywiście, że mam plan! Exri – Jaki? *założyła ręce* Ymir wskazała w górę. Ymir – Patrz. Wszędzie wokół drzewa, które zamiast igieł mają liście. Las z samymi liśćmi. Exri – Co nam to daje? Ymir – Leśniczy pewnie mieszka gdzieś gdzie są igły. Exri – Wut O_O Skąd ten pomysł? Ymir – Jak ci nie pasuję to mogłaś nie iść *prychnęła i poszła dalej* Exri – Jako lider nie powinnaś dbać o drużynę? Ymir – Nie odczuwam aktualnie takiej potrzeby. Exri stała w miejscu. Po dłuższej chwili ze spuszczonymi rękami poszła za Ymir. 159x159px Nookie i Sail wciąż idą drogą, idą w kierunku przeciwnym do wyjścia z lasu. Nookie podskakuje sobie. Bawi się warkoczem. Sail idzie za nią. Sail – Masz dobry humor jak na osobę, której grozi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Nookie – Jeżeli z Constance macie racje to wszystkim nam grozi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Nookie zatrzymała się, poprawiła procę w trzymadełku. Sail – Mi jeszcze chodzi o te ogniki… Nookie – Te lampeczki? A tam. Chyba nie są groźne. Idą dalej, Sail rozgląda się. Sail – Cisza spokój. Nookie – Noooo. Nie wydaje się, że coś złego ma się zdarzyć. Sail – Nie wiemy jak jest u innych, nie wiemy co nas spotka. Nookie – O! Ja chciała bym spotkać wilkołaki, albo zombie, albo krakena ^^ Sail – To ostatnie jest bardzo mało prawdopodobne, dostępny jest tylko wodnik… Nookie – I ZaSailoskryj. Sail spojrzał katem oka za siebie, nic za nim nie szło. Nookie zaśmiała się. Nookie – Spokojnie. Nic nie umknie mojej uwadze. Sail – Mam taką nadzieję. Ruszyli znów. Za Sailem poruszał się smukły cień. Co chwilę cień odskakiwał w bok i chował się za drzewem. Sail – Słyszałem jakiś szelest *spojrzał za siebie* Nookie – Wariujesz od tej ciszy. 159x159px Melody leży oparta o kamień. Dłonią przykrywa sobie oczy. Słońce pada jej na twarz. Dziewczyna powoli budzi się. Zabiera dłoń z twarzy, otwiera oczy, wstaje, łapie się za głowę. Melody – Co to było? *zachwiała się* Śpiączka ekspresowa. Dużo przespałam? Wyjęła z torebki zegarek. Zegarek nie działał, szybka pękła, wskazówka była krzywa. Melody – Taki ładny prezent, taka dobra marka. No trudno *rozejrzała się* Dokąd by tu iść? Uwagę Melody przykuło światełko w oddali, wyglądało to na przesmyk w lesie. Jedyne inne światło dobiegało z góry, a tak to wszędzie drzewa. Melody – Z przodu drzewa, z tyłu drzewa, normalnie można tu zacząć zabawę z dystrybucją drzewiastych pamiątek. Melody ruszyła w kierunku rzekomego przesmyku w lesie. Szła po trawie. Prosto. Nie musiała okrążać żadnych drzew, tak się złożyło, że wszystkie rosły na bok od jej trasy. Melody – Chyba nie jestem stworzona do samotnych zadań w lesie. Ja mogę omdlewać z wrażliwości lub śnić farmazony na wyspach bananowych popijając bananówkę z kokosa. Melody przeszła pomiędzy dwoma kolczastymi krzewami, jeszcze kilka kroków i była u celu. Wyszła z pomiędzy drzew… Melody wyszła z lasu. Była na otwartej przestrzeni. Może nie jakiejś dramatycznie dużej, z każdej strony płaski teren otaczały drzewa. Na środku pozbawionego drzew obszaru stał drewniany domek, piętrowy, ze spadzistym dachem i balkonem na pierwszym piętrze. Do domku dochodziła ziemna droga z dwóch stron otoczona przez zieloną trawę. Domek właściwie stał na łące. Ziemna droga odchodziła od domku i kończyła się gdzieś na przeciwległej stronie polany. Melody – Gdzie ja jestem? *powoli poszła w kierunku domku* Jakiś kurort w The Forest? Może Jeff i Chase tu są. Melody podeszła aż pod domek. Na drewnianych schodach siedziała dziewczyna. Około 20 lat (tak jak Melody). Lekko opalona. O okrągłej, ładnej twarzy. Duże, zielone oczy, wąskie usta, mały, zgrabny nos. Dziewczyna miała rude włosy, związane w kucyk, ozdobione czerwoną kokardką. Dziewczyna ubrana była w bladoniebieską sukienkę i niebieskie adidasy. Melody – Dzień dobry. Jestem Melody. Jest tu może Jeff lub Chase? Dziewczyna wstała, odrzuciła kucyk do tyłu. ??? – Niestety nawet nie wiem o kim mówisz. Jestem Emily, jestem tu na wakacjach. Ty też? Dziewczyny podały sobie rękę. Melody zmierzyła Emily wzrokiem. Melody – Nie, nie jestem na wakacjach. Biorę udział w reality show i chyba… Emily – I chyba zabłądziłaś. Obydwie dziewczyny zaśmiały się. Melody – Tak. Odłączyłam się od swojej drużyny. Właściwie to mnie zostawili. Emily – To smutne :< Melody – Tak… Słuchaj. Jesteś tu może samochodem? Mogłabyś mnie wywieźć z tego lasu? Chociażby do wjazdu… Nie uśmiecha mi się powrót przez drzewa… Emily – E… Nie wiem, do którego wjazdu. Melody – Może być też do domku leśniczego *dodała szybko* Emily zaśmiała się. Emily – Melody, ale ja nie wiem gdzie jest domek leśniczego. Poza tym *spuściła głowę* Mogliby cię zawieźć jedynie moi rodzice… Melody przechyliła głowę. Melody – A co? Nie ma ich? Emily – Tak i nie… Może usiądziemy? Melody – Pewnie. Dziewczyny usiadły za domkiem, przy drewnianym, piknikowym stoliku. Na blacie stał dzbanek lemoniady i dwie szklanki. Melody ochoczo się napiła. Melody – Ok. To mów o co chodzi? Emily – Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale ostatnio w lesie spadł meteoryt… Melody – Co? *zdziwiła się* Meteor? I nic o tym nie wiedziałam? Emily – Las jest wielki, mogliście nie wiedzieć... Problem jednak jest z moimi rodzicami. Melody – Słucham, słucham *wypiła kolejną szklankę lemoniady* Emily – Od rana, kiedy spadł ten meteor, oni zachowują się jakoś dziwnie. Mama chodzi jakby nieobecna, tato przesiaduje w fotelu i czyta gazetę, chowa za nią twarz… Melody – Nie obraź się, ale to brzmi trochę upiornie… I zostałaś sama? Emily – Yhm. Ale chyba wiem, jak mogę poznać prawdę, może ty mi pomożesz? Melody – Jak? Emily – Wystarczy, że obie wyśnimy jeden sen. 159x159px Villis szedł przez gęsty las. Wysoka trawa sięgała mu prawie do pasa. Niebo przykrywały ciężkie, szare chmury. Villis – Ciekawe czy dobrze idę. Villis zatrzymał się na chwilę. Spojrzał na drzewa. Villis – Patrząc na mech to ciągle idę na północ. To chyba najbardziej sensowny kierunek. Rouse chyba też by się tam kierowała. Villis przeszedł przez kolejną, sporą kępę trawy. Marsz po takim terenie (w połączeniu z jego niepełnosprawnością) były bardzo męczące. Chłopak oparł się o drzewo. Villis – Czemu nie mogli zrobić sezonu na płaskim terenie? Villis wziął głęboki oddech, zacisnął pięść. Villis – Nie poddam się i tak! *wyprostował się* Pokonałem Alaskę to pokonam i The Forest. Wyjął z kieszeni niewielką manierkę, napił się wody. Villis – I już wracają mi siły. Villis znów ruszył przed siebie. Zdecydowanie brnął przez gęstą, wysoką trawę. Przedzierał się pomagając sobie pochwyconym kijem. Villis badał kijem podłoże, nie chciał wpaść do jaru, czy rozpadliny. Badając podłoże natrafił jednak na coś ciekawego. Villis – Co to? Chłopak podniósł z ziemi zielonego trampka. Villis – But, tutaj? *rozejrzał się* Kto mógł go tutaj zostawić? Hm… Nie czas na rozmyślanie. Wykorzystam to jak mogę. Villis wyjął z buta sznurówki, włożył je sobie do kieszeni. Samego trampka postawił na szerokiej, zwisającej gałęzi. Villis – Teraz wygląda ozdobnie :D Villis poszedł dalej. Wchodził w co raz gęstszą trawę. 159x159px Constance i William szli wąską ścieżką. Po obydwu stronach rosły drzewa; zarówno iglaste jak i liściaste. Boki ścieżki urozmaicały także nieliczne paprotki, leśne skrzypy, grzyby i zielone krzewy. Ścieżka wiła się wśród roślin niczym wąż. Constance – Gdyby nie okoliczności rozkoszowałabym się pięknem tego miejsca. Idący przed nią William odwrócił głowę (ciągle szedł). William – Podoba ci się tu? Constance – Yhm. Cisza, dużo zieleni… Dziewczyna nagle przykucnęła, złapała się za głowę. William zatrzymał się, uklęknął obok. William – Co jest? *zapytał z troską* Constance – Duch… William rozejrzał się. William – Gdzie? Nic nie widzę. Constance – Wszędzie… Constance zemdlała. William rozejrzał się. Usłyszał szelest. Z lasu wyszła mała dziewczynka. Blada, ubrana w białą sukienkę. Niska, czarnowłosa, skośnooka – miała azjatyckie korzenie. William – Kim jesteś? *wyprostował się* Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się. Dziewczynka – Jestem Yuri Farandole… Chodź zaprowadzę cię do leśniczego. William spojrzał na Constance. Dziewczyna była nieprzytomna. Yuri – No chodź… Biegnij za mną *dziewczynka pobiegła w las* William jak w transie zaczął iść w krzaki kiedy drogę zagrodził mu… wilk. William – O jej. To był duch *ocknął się* Wilk pokiwał głową i pobiegł w las, za dziewczynką. William przetarł oczy. William – Constance. Przyklęknął nad dziewczyną. Pomasował ją o policzku. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Constance – Co… co się stało? *rozgląda się, ciągle leży na ścieżce* William – Duch to był. Mała, japońska dziewczynka. Constance – Leśna zjawa… William złapał ją za rękę, podniósł ją. Constance – Dobrze, że za nią nie poszedłeś. William – Było blisko… ale nie poszedłem. Constance – Bardzo słusznie. W tym lesie nie można ufać nikomu. William – Nikomu? *zdziwił się* Constance – Chodzi o tych, których spotkasz wśród drzew. Ten las jest pełen zagubionych, rządnych zemsty duchów. Teraz one wyszły na żer, coś co je powstrzymywało zniknęło… William – Czyli po prostu nie ufajmy nikomu. Constance – Tak… Niektórym innym, z show, też nie można. William – Ok… Chodźmy. Musimy iść. Constance i William znów ruszyli do przodu. Ścieżka wciąż była tak samo wąska i tak samo pełna zakrętów. Constance – Że też Chase i Jeff narazili nas na takie niebezpieczeństwo. William – Wariaci. Constance – Powinniśmy byli zostać w obozie. William – Powinniśmy. Constance – Właśnie… Nie wiem co im strzeliło do głowy. William uśmiechnął się nie odwracając się do dziewczyny. William – Może oni mają inny plan. Constance – Na to wygląda, tylko jaki? I szli tak snując domysły. 159x159px Thomas i Rain jak wszyscy inni przedzierali się przez las. Z tym jednak wyjątkiem, że oni mieli jakiś cel. Thomas szedł pierwszy, trzymał w ręce złoty kompas. Igła magnetyczna wskazywała na ,,dom’’. Thomas – Ciekawe co kompas uznał za ,,dom”? Rain przeskoczyła nad gałęzią. Rain – Może domek leśniczego? Idziemy na przełaj po największych wertepach i przez największe chaszcze. Thomas podniósł zwisającą gałąź, kiedy Rain pod nią przeszła puścił ją. Thomas – Ten kompas to fajna sprawa, aczkolwiek nie mam pojęcia jak działa :/ Rain – Jeżeli doprowadzi nas do domku leśniczego to sprawa chyba będzie rozwiązana. Thomas – Nie koniecznie. Wcale nie musi być magiczny. Rain – No dobra, dobra, ale też normalny chyba nie jest. Thomas spojrzał na kompas, igła zakręciła się i po chwili stanęła. Thomas – Nie. Zdecydowanie normalny nie jest *znów ruszył we wskazanym kierunku* Rain – No właśnie. To prawdziwy skarb. Dobrze, że tobie go dałam ^^ Thomas – Tak, dobrze, że go mamy. Jako jedyni wiemy gdzie iść. Rain – Jak to jako jedyni? *zdziwiła się* Thomas – W lesie nie było żadnych podpowiedzi. Wydaje mi się, że Constance miała rację z tymi, że coś jest nie tak *powiedział najzwyczajniej w świecie* Rain – O jej *złapała się za głowę* Myślisz, że coś nam grozi? Thomas – Puki co nie. Rain złapała Thomasa za rękę, przytuliła go. Rain – Mam nadzieję, że inni też są bezpieczni. Thomas – Ja też… '''Senne szaleństwo Melody: 159x159px Emily prowadzi Melody do swojego pokoju. W drewnianym domku jest cicho, dziewczyny ominęły salon, w którym znajdowali się rodzice Emily. Obydwie panie weszły do pokoju na piętrze, do pokoju z balkonem. Stało tam duże łóżko. Niewielki, drewniany kredens, staromodna szafa i drobny stolik. Na podłodze leżała zwierzęca skóra. Melody – Ładnie *obróciła się z głową w górze. Opadła na łózko* Ok. Jak chcesz naprawić swoje i moje problemy jednocześnie? Emily uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Emily – Normalnie żeby zasnąć musiałybyśmy czekać do wieczora, a potem dopiero kolejnego dnia mogłybyśmy działać… Mam dużo lepszy pomysł *wyjęła z kredensu drewnianą skrzyneczkę* Melody – To brzmi… ciekawie. Psychicznie, ale ciekawie. Emily zaśmiała się. Usiadła obok Melody. Położyła sobie skrzyneczkę na kolanach, otworzyła ją. Melody – O. Dużo tego masz. W pudełku znajdowały się upakowane obok siebie błękitne, okrągłe purchawki. Emily – Te grzyby natychmiastowo usypiają, działają też psychosyntetycznie. Melody – Co to znaczy? Emily – Zobaczysz ^_* To co? Gotowa? Melody zastanowiła się. Melody – Nie mam innego wyjścia. Emily wyjęła z pudełka purchawkę. Emily – Zaczynamy zabawę. Emily zgniotła w ręce purchawkę. Grzybek pękł. Niebieski pyłek omiótł obydwie dziewczyny, zasnęły. … Korony drzew szumią muskane wiatrem. Liście spokojnie falują. Ten szelest obudził Melody. Dziewczyna podniosła się z ziemi, leżała na posłaniu z zielonych liści. Melody – Co jest? *rozgląda się nerwowo* Czy ja śnię? Emily wychodzi zza drzewa. Emily – Tak Czerwony Kapturku. Melody dopiero teraz spostrzega, że ma na sobie Czerwony Płaszczyk z kapturkiem. Melody – Gdzie my jesteśmy? Emily – We śnie. Razem dowiemy się jak znaleźć dom i czemu moi rodzice są tacy dziwni. Melody – Od czego zaczynamy? Emily zaśmiała się. Emily – To chyba oczywiste. Od moich rodziców. Ja dałam purchawkę ja ustalam zasady. Melody zmarszczyła się. Melody – Tylko musimy też znaleźć tę chatkę. Walczę w reality show o milion dolarów! Emily – Oj dobrze, dobrze. We śnie każda godzina to mniej niż minuta twojego normalnego życia. Zdążymy wszystko. A jak się obudzimy to zaśniemy jeszcze raz. Melody odgarnęła kosmyk włosów z twarzy. Melody – Jesteś pewna, że to tak działa? Emily – Oczywiście. Melody – Ok. To chodźmy do drewnianego domu. Emily – Chodźmy. Emily poszła przed siebie, Melody poszła za nią. Melody – Znasz drogę? Emily – Idziemy ścieżką. Melody spostrzegła, że idą po wąskiej ścieżce. Melody – A. Ok *_* Emily zaśmiała się. Emily – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Poszukiwania leśniczego: 159x159px Rouse idzie ostrożnie pilnując się aby nie zejść ze zbitej, ziemnej ścieżki. Rouse – To jak spacer po polu minowym ^^ Rouse strzeliła facepalma. Rouse – No masz! Zaczynam gadać sama do siebie jak Exri *_* Rouse odpędziła tę myśl. Wyjęła z kieszeni małą konsolkę, przyjrzała się ekranowi. Rouse – Chyba wyszłam z najgroźniejszej strefy lasu. Teraz przydałoby się wrócić do obozu, to chyba jedyna bezpieczna opcja :/ Rouse wyjęła z kieszeni inne urządzenie. Rouse – Jak dobrze, że zostawiłam w domku nadajnik :D Rouse śmiało pomaszerowała kierując się swoją nadajniko-nawigacją. … Ymir brnie przez las. Exri ze spuszczonymi rękami idzie za nią. Exri – Ymi, może już wrócimy? Ymir – Nie lubię zdrobnień -,- Exri – W takim razie Ymir, wracamy? Ymir – A znaleźliśmy domek leśniczego? Exri – E… Nie. Ymir – To odpowiedz sobie sama. Exri – Eh… Ymir natrafiła na wielki krzak. Ymir – Nie będę tego krzaczora obchodzić *kopnęła z buta w gałąź i złamała ją* Coś głośno zaryczało. Exri – Coś ty zrobiła? *złapała się za głowę* Ymir – Ups… Oczyszczałam drogę, robiłam przejście. Exri zaświeciły się oczy, dziewczyna zobaczyła cały świat w zielonych odcieniach. Spod ziemi wystawały ręce, które starały się złapać Ymir… Exri – O jej. Co się ze mną dzieję? Exri padła na ziemie, skuliła się (już widziała normalnie). Ymir – Exri. Trzeba wiać! Znów coś zaryczało. Exri zaś leżała na ziemi i ssała kciuk. Ymir – Exri! To coś się zbliża! Wycie powtórzyło się. Ymir – Exri! Exri – Ok *wstała i otrzepała się z kurzu* Już mi lepiej ^^ Ymir złapała ją za rękę. Ymir – Musimy wracać. Exri – Którędy? Rozejrzały się. Wszystko wokół było nienaruszone, jakby nigdy nie szły przez las… Ymir – O, o. Jest mały problem. Exri – No co ty nie powiesz. Exri – No właśnie -,- Coś znów zaryczało, głośniej – było bliżej. Ymir złapała się za głowę. Ymir – Musimy uciekać! Exri złapała Ymir za rękę. Exri – Wiem co musimy zrobić. Znów słychać ryk. Ymir – Mianowicie? Exri zamknęła oczy. Obydwie dziewczyny zniknęły w błysku. 159x159px Nookie i Sail zatrzymali się na drewnianym mostku. W dole płynął mały, wąski strumyczek. Nookie – Jakie ładne miejsce. Popuszczałabym tu łódeczki z patyków. Sail – Nie przeszkadzaj sobie *powiedział oschle* Wiesz co, napije się. Sail zszedł z mostku, zaczerpnął trochę wody ze strumyka (w tle, w cieniu, pod mostem świecą się czerwone ślepia). Sail wraca na mostek. Nookie – I jak? Dobra woda? Sail – Trochę kwaśna, ale raczej czysta. Leśne źródło powinno być czyste. Nookie – To… super ^_^ Sail oparł się o barierkę mostu. Sail – Ciekawe co z nami będzie… Ciekawe gdzie Constance i William, jak sobie radzą. Nookie – Może zapytajmy tego czegoś ^^ Sail gwałtownie odwrócił się. Nookie wskazywała na szare, pełznące po ziemi coś. Miało to ludzkie kształty, mimo posiadania nóg poruszało się czołgając. Było nagie i całkowicie łyse. Przekrwione oczy i usta pełne ostrych zębów. Sail – Nookie… Odsuńmy się. *zaczął się wycofywać* Nookie – Może trzeba temu pomóc. Sail – Nookie… Nookie – Ale to wcale nie wygląda tak gro… Sail – Nookie trzeba ucie… Nookie – Ha! Nookie strzeliła w stworzenie z procy. Kamyczek wbił się istocie w oko. Stwór boleśnie zawył po czym padł nieżywy. Nookie podeszła do szkarady. Nookie – Tej abominacji chyba coś wpadło w oko ^_* Sail – Co to takiego? Kiedy Nookie kucała nad białym ciałem i radośnie się mu przyglądała, Sail wziął patyk, tknął zwłoki. Sail – Dziwactwo… Las atakuje. Dobrze, że to zabiłaś. Nookie – Się wie. Sail też kucnął. Sail – Wygląda na jakiś rodzaj nieumarłego. Człowiek, który po śmierci odżywa. Nookie zaklaskała. Nookie – Czyli zombie ^^ Sail – Nie do końca. W źródłach kulturowych pełno o różnych stworach nieumarłych *Sail przyjrzał się zwłoką, dostrzegł czerwony ślad na szyi* Może to wisielec. Nookie – Bo ma ślad na szyi? Sail – Yhm… Tylko czemu stracił czucie w nogach. Nookie wzięła własny paty, dźgnęła domniemanego wisielca w nogę. Nookie – On nie ma kości *zaśmiała się* Sail – Deficyt wapnia? Nookie – Coś ty taki mądry? Sail zarumienił się. Sail – Najpierw biol-chem, teraz medycyna… Dobra. Jak on mógł stracić kości? Nookie – Zgubił je? Sail – Raczej nie. Nookie – Czyli ktoś musiał mu je zabrać. Sail – W tym lesie już nic mnie nie zaskoczy. Nookie – Nawet kolczasty stwór z dużą ilością paszcz? Sail odwrócił się za siebie. Kolczastego stwora z dużą ilością paszcz tam nie było. Sail – Nawet takie coś mnie nie zdziwi. Nookie – Ok. Chodźmy dalej. Szukajmy skrętu, czy ścieżki. Zostawmy te ciałko. Sail – Tak zróbmy. Sail i Nookie odeszli. 159x159px Nissa i Cole ciągle są w gąszczu paproci. Paprotki, na które trafili są jednak wyższe od tych z początku. Te są wyższe od nich… Cole - Nadal uważasz, że wchodzenie w paprocie miało sens? Wchodzenie w te wysokie też miało? *mówił zestresowany* Nissa – Ok. Może nie trzeba było pchać się w te monstrualne liście, ale myślałam, że ich nie będzie tak dużo. Cole – No i widzisz! Tkwimy w paprociach! Nissa spuściła wzrok. Nissa – Przepraszam :< Cole przytulił ją, odetchnął. Cole – To ja przepraszam, że na ciebie krzyczałem, ale to… to strasznie mnie stresuje. Ale widzisz. Wcale nie dzieje się nic strasznego. Nissa – Tylko trochę zbłądziliśmy :/ Cole - Mogło być gorzej. Nagle coś rozbłysło na ziemi. Cole i Nissa zasłonili oczy. Nissa – Co to? W świetle spod ziemi zaczęło coś wyrastać. Złota mięsista łodyga… na jej szczycie szafirowe oko, wokół niego wirują złote noże. Cole/Nissa – Kwiat paproci! Kwiat zaśmiał się ciężkim głosem. Kwiat – Witam ponownie mojego niedoszłego zrywacza i jego znajomą. Cole – Odwal się od Nissy *powiedział robiąc krok do przodu* Kwiat znów się zaśmiał. Kwiat – Ty mi grozisz? Cole przełknął ślinę. Cole – Ty grozisz mojej dziewczynie. Oko kwiatu zaświeciło intensywniej. Kwiat – A ty się boisz. Jak na zawołanie wszystkie paprocie wokół złączyły się tworząc mur. Kwiat – I nie uciekniesz. Nissa spróbowała wbiec w paprocie. Nic z tego. Nie dało się ich tknąć. Cole – W takim razie zerwę cię. Już raz mi się udało. Kwiat – Raz ci się zdawało. Noże krążące wokół kwiatu wystrzeliły. 4 ostrza poleciały na Cole’a. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik. Ostrza zrobiły dziurę w ścianie paproci, dziura szybko zanikła. Cole – Już wiem… Nie dasz mi rady! Cole wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni nóż. Rzucił z impetem w szafirowe oko. Nóż trafił w sam środek, po czym popękał na drobne kawałeczki. Kwiat – Rzucasz się z motyką na słońce. Kwiat znów wystrzelił noże. Cole znów zrobił unik. Ostrza wycięły dziurę w paprociowym murze. Cole złapał Nissę za rękę i przeskoczył przez dziurę nim ta znikła. Cole i Nissa wylądowali po drugiej stronie ściany. Ta powoli zaczęła chować się pod ziemię. Cole – Biegniemy! Nissa – Szybko. Pobiegli na oślep przez paprocie. W tle słychać było głos kwiatu. Kwiat – Nie uciekniecie! Liście paproci smagały ich po twarzach. Biegli, coraz szybciej, nie zwalniali. I skok, i krok i bieg i oddech. Co raz szybciej i szybciej. Cole – Nissa! Nie zwalniaj! Nissa – Nie zwalniam! Biegli trzymając się za ręce. Przebijali się przez zielone pióropusze. Kwiat – Nie macie szans. W tym momencie Cole i Nissa wylecieli z paproci. Spadli na trawę… Stracili przytomność. Senne szaleństwo Melody: 159x159px Emily i Melody wychodzą z lasu na sporą, nieporośniętą drzewami polanę. W jej centrum stoi dom… to po prostu domek wczasowy Emily. Dziewczyny wyszły z lasu w tym samym miejscu, co Melody wcześniej. Melody – Wow. Jaki realistyczny sen! Wszystko wygląda identycznie *rozgląda się wokół* Emily uśmiechnęła się. Emily – Wystarczy wejść głębiej w sen, by zobaczyć jak on wiele oferuje. Melody – Niezwykłe wrażenie. Emily – To prawda. Melody zerwała stokrotkę z trawy, powąchała ją. Spojrzała na Emily. Melody – No to od czego zaczynamy szukanie prawdy? Emily – Musimy wejść do domu. Niebo nagle przykryły chmury, zrobiło się ciemniej, słońce przygasło. Melody – Co się dzieję? Emily – Gorsze oświetlenie dodaje dramatyzmu, zupełnie jak w filmach. Dziewczyny skierowały się do domku. Melody niespokojnie wodziła oczami po wszystkim wokoło. Emily była spokojna. Zatrzymały się przed drewnianymi drzwiami. Emily – Pamiętaj, to co zobaczysz nie koniecznie będzie prawdą. To może być tylko jakaś skomplikowana metafora. Melody – Ok *pokiwała głową* Emily – No to wchodzimy. Emily położyła rękę, na klamce zawahała się. Emily – Nie ma czego się bać *zamknęła oczy* Z zamkniętymi oczami nacisnęła na klamkę, drzwi otworzyły się. Dziewczyny przeszły prosto do sporego salonu. W kominku palił się ogień. Na podłodze leżała owcza skóra, na okrągłym stole stał tylko wazon kwiatów. Melody – Gdzie twoi rodzice? Emily wskazała na fotel w drugim kącie pokoju. Emily – Tam jest Tata. Na różowo-bordowym fotelu w kratę siedział Tata Emily. Mężczyzna miał czarne skarpety, materiałowe spodnie i brązowy surdut. Twarz zakrywała gazeta, która trzymał w rękach. Ręce porastały mu czarne włosy… Emily i Melody zbliżyły się. Ojciec odezwał się zza gazety wciąż nie pokazując twarzy. Tata – Witajcie dziewczynki. Jesteście głodne? Melody nie wiedziała co mówić, Emily zajęła się rozmową. Emily – Witaj. Tak, chętnie coś zjemy. Tata powoli opuścił gazetę, wstał. Melody przyglądała się temu z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami. Ojciec miał wilczy pysk. Zastrzygł stojącymi uszami, podrapał się za uchem. Emily lekko się uśmiechnęła, zrobiła krok w przód, Melody zaś krok w tył. Emily – Tatusiu, czemu masz takie wielkie oczy? Tata – Żeby cię lepiej widzieć słonko *podszedł do okrągłego stołu, usiadł na drewnianym stołku, oparł głowę na ręce* Emily – A czemu masz takie wielkie uszy? Tata – Żeby cię lepiej słyszeć… Melody złapała Emily za ramie, wyszeptała jej na ucho. Melody – Co ty robisz? Trzeba uciekać, trzeba przerwać to szaleństwo. Emily – Nie do puki nie poznam prawdy. Wtem z kuchni wyszła Mama Emily. Kobieta tak jak ojciec miała wilczy pysk. Na głowie miała jednak białą chustkę. Ubrana była w wytarte kapcie, które ukazywały jej porośnięte futrem stopy, oraz białą sukienkę w różowe grochy. Mama – Widzę, że przyprowadziłaś gościa Emily *powiedziała stawiając półmisek na stole* Emily – Tak. Melody chętnie zje z nami obiad. Mama – To pysznie *uśmiechnęła się pokazując wszystkie swoje ostre zęby* Tata – Siadajcie do stołu. Nie możemy czekać *kłapnął szczęką* Spokojna Emily i spięta Melody usiadły z wilczą rodziną przy stole. Melody siedziała bez ruchu. Siedząca obok niej Matka zawyła. Ojciec bacznie się jej przyglądał. Mama – Gotowi na moje popisowe danie? Emily złapała w rękę widelec. Emily – Oczywiście. Już mi ślinka cieknie. Mama odkryła półmisek. Mama – Oto i mój specjał… Melody zajrzała do półmiska. Leżały tam dziecięce ręce oblane brązowym sosem i obsypane dodatkowo stokrotkami. Mama - … Kwiatowy gulasz z młodego mięska. Melody – O nie, o nie, o nie *złapała się za głowę* Emily – Melody, spokojnie *upomniała ją* Melody – Nie, nie, nie… *wycofywała się do drzwi* Mama – Coś nie tak? Tata – Nie jesz mięsa? Melody dalej się cofa. Melody – To, to, to… Emily – Melody. Nie wychodź tylko z domu! Mama – Bardzo nie ładnie wychodzić w połowie obiadu. Mama wilk wstała, wyglądała na wyraźnie niezadowoloną. Mama – Ktoś musi nauczyć cię moresu. Mama Wilk zerwała z głowy chustkę. Melody – O nie. Melody pobiegła do drzwi z krzykiem. Wyskoczyła przez drzwi. Dziewczyna upadła na trawę przed domkiem, Mama Wilk stanęła w drzwiach. Mama – Deser sam się podał… Poszukiwania leśniczego: 159x159px Villis idzie przez las. Towarzyszą mu bardzo wysokie drzewa. Zrobiło się przenikliwie cicho. Z pomiędzy krzaków wypłynęła szara mgła. Villis – Zignoruję te złowróżbne znaki. Drwal dodawał sobie otuchy mówiąc sam do siebie. Krzaki przed nim nagle poruszyły się. Villis – Zwierzę, czy gorzej? Villis podniósł z ziemi długą gałąź. Powoli zbliżył się do krzewu. Villis – Tylko spokojnie… Już był tuż przy roślinie kiedy ta… zaatakowała. Pędy ożyły, uderzały Villisa jak bicze. Liście latały wokół. Villis – Nie dam się jakiejś przerośniętej Azalii! Villis wbił grubą gałąź w centrum krzewu. Ten zapiszczał po czym wszystkie pędy opadły na ziemię, liście odleciały z nagłym podmuchem wiatru. Villis – 1:0 dla mnie. Siły lasu przegrywają… Villis spojrzał jak nieżywy krzew wpełza pod ziemię. Villis – Hm… Dziwne. Drwal ruszył przed siebie, szedł niepewnie. Lekka mgła jednak zaczęła zniknąć, usuwała się w krzaki. Villis – Teraz mogę się cieszyć szacunkiem wszystkich roślin w lesie *zaśmiał się* ??? – Czyżby? Odezwał się tajemniczy głos. Echo niosło się wśród drzew. Villis zatrzymał się. Villis – Kto tam? *trzymał grubą gałąź w pogotowiu*. ??? – Nic ci to nie da. Villis oparł się na gałęzi. Villis – Wychodź kimkolwiek jesteś. Przed Villisem ziemia się poruszyła. Powoli wysuwały się z niej splątane, brązowo zielone pędy i cieńsze korzonki. Plątanina roślinek utworzyła kontur i kształt ciała pewnej postaci. Z każdą sekundą postać była co raz wyraźniejsza aż w końcu przed Villisem stała **** w pełnej krasie (z wyjątkiem tego, że ciało miała z liści i korzeni). Villis – Nova? :O Nova – To ja. Nova zaśmiała się. Nova – Ta dam! Niespodzianka. Villis przyjrzał jej się, wiedział, że to nie złudzenie. Była koleżanka z drużyny stała przed nim w (nie)pełnej krasie. Villis – Co się stało? Dlaczego jesteś martwa? Nova zerwała z twarzy drewniany odpowiednik kagańca, zdjęła liściasto korzenny hełm. Nova – Wszystkich to czeka, to zrozumiałam po eliminacji. Villis – Co się stało *ponaglił ją stuknięciem kijem o drzewo* Nova – Zabrał mnie zaprzęg, daleko nie zajechaliśmy. Zeskoczyłam z wózka. Villis – Nie chciałaś dojechać do domu? Nova – I tak bym nie dojechała. Dorożka nie wyjeżdża z The Forest. Miałam tak paskudne wizje, że sama zeskoczyłam. Chase jakoś się tym nie przejął. Zeskoczył z wózka i pobiegł w las, zaś konie pomknęły w ciemność. Villis – Oni wcale nie odwożą nas do domu? Nova wzruszyła korzennymi ramionami. Nova – Wygląda na to, że im na tym nie zależy. Chase sam porzuca pasażerów. Villis – Co się stało z tobą? Co się stało z innymi? Nova – Las mnie wciągnął. Było ciemno, wszędzie upiorne ryki, wycie. Ja *zrobiła pauzę* bałam się. Zabawne, co nie? Coś złapało mnie za nogi i żywcem wciągnęło pod ziemię. Miałam mech i ziemie wszędzie. W oczach, w ustach, w uszach, w nosie. Udławiłam się. Potem jednak coś stało się i odrosłam jak jakaś cholerna roślina! Villis stał niewzruszony. Villis – To straszne, ale wcale ci nie współczuję. Nova – Ja już nic nie chcę. Współczucia też nie. Jestem uwięziona w lesie. Mogę jedynie sterować roślinami i mścić się na tych, którzy mnie wywalili. Villis – No właśnie. Widziałaś innych? Czy oni też nie dojechali do domu? Nova – Pewnie. Na przykład tam wisi Bedif. Nova wskazała na mały szkielet powieszony za szyi na drzewie (na linie). Na żebrach zostały strzępki czerwonej koszulki, na kościach nóg resztki dżinsów. W jednej kości policzkowej znajdowała się dziura… Nova – Grzyb przeszedł na wylot, przez mózg. Duża w tym moja zasługa. Nova zaśmiała się szatańsko. Villis – Zabiłaś go *zamknął oczy, stanął przy małym szkielecie* Nova – Tak. Zemsta jest słodka. Ty możesz być kolejny. Villis gwałtownie odwrócił się. Wyjął z kieszeni krzesiwo, podpalił garść mchu i rzucił na Novę. Nova – Nie! Korzenie tworzące jej ciało błyskawicznie zajęły się ogniem. Co dziwne płomienie trzymały się tylko jej ciała. Nova – Jak możesz! Teraz ty sam mnie zabijasz! Villis – Ty zawsze byłaś martwa w środku. Villis przebił jej głowę długą gałęzią. Wyleciała z niej chmara much. Nova – Aaaaa! Korzenne ciało Novy doszczętnie spłonęło. Villis – Sprawiedliwość dokonana… Villis podszedł z powrotem do szkieletu Bedifa. Villis – Biedne eko dziecko :( Drwal wyjął z kieszeni scyzoryk, przeciął linę. Kości spadły na ziemię, najpierw rozsypały się po czym zamieniły się w pył. Została tylko mała, dziurawa czaszka. Villis – Zostawię to dla Rouse *podniósł czaszkę* Ona lubi zabawę w antropologa. Villis odszedł ciężko oddychając. 159x159px Constance i William wciąż idą wąską ścieżką. William – Myślisz, że ta ścieżką dokądś prowadzi? Constance – Zaczynam mieć wątpliwości :/ Oboje skręcili w prawo, wraz ze ścieżką. Constance – To tak jakby las rozwijał się przed nami… William – Ale to jednak las, gdzieś musi być koniec, prawda? Constance zatrzymała się. Spojrzała w górę, obróciła się w koło. Constance – Końce ma, ale co jest ze środkiem? William – Nie rozumiem *znów ruszyli* Constance – Może do lasu da się wejść, ale to co jest w środku jest pełne energii, która mąci nam w głowie i sprawia, że ciągle kręcimy się z dala od wyjść. William – Lub załamuje się czasoprzestrzeń. Constance – To też możliwe. Szli dalej, skręcili w lewo, wraz ze ścieżką. William – A co jeżeli my chodzimy w kółko *zatrzymał się* Constance też zatrzymał się. Constance – Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia. Coś złego wydarzyło się w lesie, mimo to nie dzieje i nie może dziać się coś aż tak hipnotyzującego. Tak hipnotycznego, że ja bym tego nie zanotowała. William – Nie do końca rozumiem. Constance – To tak jakby las miał 3 poziomy grozy. Teraz jesteśmy na drugim, coś hamuje las przed ostatecznym szaleństwem i anarchią. William – Tylko co? Constance – Może leśniczy to wie. Może dlatego Jeff i Chase puścili nas do lasu. William – Myślę, że im jest wszystko jedno i puścili nas z głupoty. Constance – Nie lubisz ich. William – Ze wzajemnością… To wrogowie Williama Prince’a! Constance pstryknęła go w ucho. Znów ruszyli. William – Au! Za co to? Constance – Miałeś tak nie gadać. William – Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy. Constance przewróciła oczami. Constance – Dobra chodźmy dalej. William podniósł wzrok. William – Tylko gdzie? Oboje zorientowali się, że ścieżka znikła. Stali pośród drzew. Constance – Zgubiliśmy ścieżkę! William – Ale jak to? Urwała się tak nagle? Constance – Las nas zgubił! William – Musimy wrócić do tyłu i znaleźć ścieżkę. Może skręcała gdzieś. Constance – Ale gdzie chcesz wracać? Wszędzie wkoło jest to samo! Obejrzeli się w koło. Na trawach i innych roślinkach nie było widać śladów ich bytowania, wszystkie były wyprostowane. William – Jak to możliwe? Constance – Mam tylko jedną myśl… William spojrzał na nią badawczo. William – O co ci chodzi? Dziewczyna spuściła głowę. Constance – Uwziął się na nas duch. William zdziwił się. Constance – I to jakiś bardzo nikczemny duch… Stali tak zagubieni pośród drzew… 159x159px Rain i Thomas kierują się wskazaniami złotego kompasu, wciąż idą na przełaj. Ich tempo zmniejszyło się z powodu tego, że musieli przedzierać się przez krzaki i niskie, iglaste drzewka. Rain – Thomas. Mam igły w majtkach >.< Thomas – Jak wyjdziemy z tego buszu to obiecuję, że ci je wytrząsnę, co do jednej :D Rain – Ha, ha. Bardzo zabawne. Przedarli się przez kolejne krzaki. Thomas wciąż trzymał przed sobą kompas. Thomas – Rain! Już chyba widzę obszar bez krzaków. Rain – Byłoby super. Jestem poobcierana jakbym tarzała się po tarce. Thomas – Mogłaś ubrać długie spodnie. Rain – Zastanów się *_* Thomas zwolnił, zastanowił się. Thomas – No tak. Jednak wolę krótkie :D Rain – No właśnie. Oboje przedarli się przez kolejną porcję zarośli. Te jednak w końcu musiały ustąpić i istotnie odpuściły. Thomas – Koniec! Oboje wypadli z krzaków na ziemię. Rain – Dużo lepiej. Oboje leżeli na plecach i patrzyli w górę. Thomas – Chwila na odpoczynek. Rain – Doskonały pomysł. Leżeli tak. Nagle usłyszeli szelest nieopodal. Rain – Co to? *oparła się na boku* Ryś, borsuk, nosorożec? Thomas wstał. Thomas – Nie ruszaj się. Thomas powoli podszedł do krzaku, zza którego dochodził szelest. Spojrzał za krzak i… Thomas – Kim jesteś? Dziewczyna w Czerwonym płaszczyku z kapturkiem stała tam z jakimś skomplikowanym urządzeniem w ręce. C. Kapturek – E… Hej. Thomas założył ręce. Thomas – Gadaj, albo spuszczę ci łomot. C. Kapturek – E… Dobra… Patrz! O tam! Ptaszek leci! Thomas odwrócił się. Oberwał w głowę patykiem. Dziewczyna uciekła w krzaki. Thomas padł na ziemię. Rain podbiegła do niego. Rain – Thomas! Coś ci się stało?! Thomas wstał, złapał się za głowę. Thomas – Lekko mi przywaliła… O. Rain – Co o? Thomas wskazał na leżący na ziemi złoty kompas. Igła magnetyczna wskazywała kierunek, w którym uciekła nieznajoma. Thomas – Co to oznacza? Ta dziewczyna tam pobiegła. Rain – Myślisz, że ona wie gdzie jest ,,dom’’ Thomas – Szkoda, że ją spłoszyłem. Mogła nam pomóc :/ Rain – Chwila… A to nie ona jest tym Czerwonym Kapturkiem, którego widziałeś kilka razy. Thomas zamyślił się. Thomas – Nie wiem. Możliwe. Rain – Czyli mamy dwa powody by za nią iść. Masz to swoje coś? Thomas – Mam TO. Rain – Ok. Jak ją znajdziemy to może nam powie co to. Senne szaleństwo Melody: 159x159px Melody gwałtownie obudziła się. Rozejrzała się. Leżała na łóżku w pokoju Emily. Jej nowa znajoma leżała obok – wciąż spała. Melody – To był tylko sen *wypuściła powietrze* ale taki realistyczny… Melody spojrzała na śpiącą Emily. Melody – I zostawiłam ją tam samą. Melody spojrzała na pudełko z purchawkami, wzięła jednego grzybka do ręki. Melody – Nie zostawię jej… Poza tym bez niej nie znajdę domku leśniczego… Dziewczyna ścisnęła w ręce purchawkę. Omiótł ją niebieski pyłek, po chwili zasnęła. … Melody otwiera oczy. Leży na schodach przed drzwiami do drewnianego domku. Niebo pokrywają ciemne chmury. Wydaje się, że w lada chwila może spaść deszcz. Melody – Pogoda się zmieniła. Ciekawe czy trafię na Emily… Drzwi do domu otworzyły się. Emily wyszła na ganek. Melody otrzepała się z kurzu. Melody – Emily, ja strasznie, strasznie przepraszam, ale spa… Emily – Nic się nie stało *odparła spokojnie* To był tylko sen. Jak ty odpadłaś ja zbyt wiele nie zrobiłam… Melody – Czyli działamy dalej? *zapytała sama nie będąc pewna, czy dalej chce poznawać prawdę* Emily – Tak. To musi mieć jakiś związek z meteorem. Jeszcze nie wiem jaki… Zaraz się okaże. Poza tym ładnie ci w tym kapturku :> Melody spostrzegła, że znów miała na sobie czerwony płaszczyk z kapturkiem. Melody – Chyba jestem Czerwonym Kapturkiem. Emily – No tak *zaśmiała się* To wchodzimy po raz drugi? Melody – Pewnie. Emily nacisnęła na klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Dziewczyny ponownie znalazły się we wnętrzu drewnianego domku. Tym razem jednak coś się zmieniło. Wnętrze było ciemniejsze. Na ścianach znajdowały się ślady pazurów. Podłogę pokrywał gdzieniegdzie ciemny osad. Smolista substancja tworzyła ślad, prowadził po schodach na górę. Melody – Co tu się stało? *zamknęła za sobą drzwi* Emily – To sen. Nowy sen. Stało się coś nowego. Melody wskazała na smolistą substancje. Melody – Co to? Emily – Idźmy za tym, zobaczymy skąd to pochodzi. Obydwie panie poszły schodami na górę. Cały czas przyglądały się osadowi… Idąc po śladach doszły aż do łazienkowym drzwi, przed nimi znajdowała się największa kałuża. Emily złapała za gałkę. Emily – Otwieramy? Melody przełknęła ślinę. Melody – Czy jesteś pewna? Coś zaszeleściło za drzwiami, plusnęło, zasyczało. Emily wzdrygnęła się, serce zabiło jej mocniej. Dziewczyna obejrzała się, spojrzała na Melody. Emily – Otwieram. Emily przekręciła gałkę. Drzwi otworzyły się ukazując wnętrze łazienki. W środku, na toalecie siedział ktoś. Postać była czarna i zniekształcona. Wilcza głowa zwisała w dół na długiej szyi. Łapy zaopatrzone w pazury bezładnie owinęły się wokół rurki, na której wisiały ręczniki. Z wilczego pyska ciekła smolista substancja. Melody – O_O O jej. Emily zakryła usta dłonią. Emily – To okropne. Melody prawie zwymiotowała, przełknęła treść żołądka… Melody – Chodźmy stąd. Dziewczyny wycofały się. Emily – Wyjdźmy z domu *powiedziała. Była strasznie blada.* Dziewczyny wyszły z drewnianego domu. Stanęły na trawie przed nim. Niebo pokryły szare chmury. Drzewa kołysały się na wietrze, gałęzie sięgały od lasu w stronę polany. Łyse, patykowate konary wyglądały jak łapy kościotrupów. Melody – Wyjątkowo nie przyjemna sceneria :/ Emily – Coś bardzo złego tu się zadziało *zamyśliła się* Chyba wiem co… Melody spojrzała na Emily zdziwiona. Melody – Co takiego? Emily – Muszę ci powiedzieć, że od lat jeżdżę do The Forest. Uwielbiałam czytać baśnie, odkryłam, że wiele baśniowych cudów można tu spotkać. Nie są to nie wiadomo jakie rzeczy, mówię tu na przykład o wielokolorowych kwiatach, czy właśnie wspólnych snach. Jednak tym razem dostrzegam większe osobliwości. Melody nie do końca rozumiała. Spojrzała na koleżankę. Melody – Przejdź do meritum. Zawiał chłodny wiatr, rozwiał dziewczyną włosy. Emily – Nie wiele stworzeń może manipulować snami i jednocześnie istnieć naprawdę… Melody – Zapewne masz rację. Emily kontynuowała. Emily - …Ten meteoryt, to on je tu przyprowadził. Melody założyła ręce. Melody – Mów o co chodzi! Emily – To… krasnoludki. Zjadają mózg i kontrolują sen. Melody – Co?! Skrzaty? Zawiał silny wiatr, podmuch niósł ciemne liście. W oddali coś zawyło. Emily – O, o. Wilki… Melody – Myślałam, że tu nie spotkamy żywych bestii… Emily – W snach wszystko jest możliwe… Musimy się obudzić! Melody uszczypnęła się mocno, padła na ziemię… … Melody budzi, się. Leży na łóżku. Obok wciąż śpi Emily… Poszukiwania leśniczego: 159x159px Cole i Nissa leżą na trawie, ciężko oddychają. Cole – Opuściliśmy ten paprotkowy ocean… Jaka ulga *wziął głęboki oddech* Nissa zabrała liść paproci z bluzy Cole’a. Nissa – Takiej pamiątki chyba nie chciałeś. Cole zaśmiał się. Cole – Raczej nie. Oboje wstali, rozejrzeli się. Nissa – Gdzie my… patrz! Nissa wskazała przed siebie. Cole przyjrzał się. W niedużej odległości, pod sporym dębem stał drewniany domek. Budynek porastał mech. Dach przykrywały opadłe liście. Nissa – Myślisz, że to domek leśniczego? Myślisz, że wygraliśmy zadanie? Cole – Jeśli nie wejdziemy to się nie przekonamy. Złapali się za rękę, poszli do domku. Stanęli przed drzwiami, Cole położył rękę na metalowym uchwycie. Cole – Wchodzimy? Nissa – Może Chase i Jeff tam są. Cole otworzył drzwi. Wnętrze domku nie było oświetlone. Nikłe światło dnia oświetliło zaledwie wycieraczkę i fragment spróchniałej, drewnianej podłogi. Nissa – Szkoda, że nie świeci słońce, nie byłoby tam tak ciemno :/ Cole – Chase’a i Jeffa tu nie ma. Więc co jest w środku? Nissa spojrzała w głąb, starała się coś dostrzec. Nissa – Nie wiem. Nie wiemy czy to w ogóle jest domek leśniczego. Cole – Nie sprawdzimy, nie dowiemy się. Cole i Nissa postąpili krok do przodu. Cole wymacał stolik, podniósł z niego lampę naftową. Cole – Lampa naftowa. Będzie światło! Nissa – Dawaj. Włącz. Cole włączył lampę. Jasne światło padło na podłogę. Cole wodził światłem po kolei po całym domku. Na ścianach nic nie wisiało, porastał je jedynie mech, jedynym meblem był stolik, na którym stała lampka. Stolik miał 3 nogi, jedną krótszą, stał nierówno. Na podłodze leżał stary materac. Cole – Nic tu prawie nie ma… Nissa – Podkręć to światło, niech się zrobi jaśniej. Cole sprawił, że lampa dała więcej światła. W świetle pojawiło się coś strasznego. Nad małym dywanem, na środku domku wisiało ciało. Starszy, siwy mężczyzna w ciemnozielonym płaszczu. Wisiał na starej, wytartej linie. Ciało obsiadły muchy. Nissa zapiszczała, Cole zakrył jej oczy. Cole – Spokojnie… Cole zrobił krok w stronę ciała, dostrzegł jakąś skrzynie w tyle domu. Nissa otworzyła oczy, szła za nim. Przechodząc Cole zawadził o wisielca… Lina pękła, ciało spadło na ziemię. Nissa – Aaaaa! Z ust wisielca wyleciała chmara szarych much. Nissa – Co jest?! Much było co raz więcej, drzwi od domku zamknęły się z trzaskiem, lampa naftowa wyleciała Cole’owi z ręki, padła na ziemie, szczęśliwie się nie rozbiła, tylko wyłączyła. Muchy otaczają Cole’a i Nissę, którzy przytulili się. Cole – Nissa! Nissa płacze. Cole – Kocham cię! Much jest co raz więcej, zakrywają w końcu całe ich ciała. Następuje zaciemnienie… 159x159px Rouse wyskakuje z krzaków, widzi strumień. Rouse – Ha! Dotarłam do strumienia. Teraz odnalezienie obozu to pestka. Rouse spojrzała na słońce, już chyliło się ku zachodowi. Rouse – Oj… Trzeba szybko wracać, już wolę nie być atakowana przez las… Pani profesor wyjęła sonar z kieszeni. Ten nagle wydał wysoki dźwięk, Rouse puściła go, złapała się za uszy. Rouse – Moje uszy! Te odczyty nie mieszczą się w skali! Rouse nadepnęła na sonar, ten wybuchnął pod jej butem. Rouse – Co mogło spowodować takie odczyty?! Coś zaryczało w oddali. Coś błysnęło. W blasku pojawia się Exri. Rouse – Exri? Exri – Rouse? Przytuliły się. Poczuły wstrząs, coś zaryczało. Rouse – Co się dzieję?! Exri – Las szaleje! Mówią głośno gdyż ciągle coś ryczy. Oczy Exri nagle zaświeciły się. Widzi wszystko w barwach szarości. Widzi strumień, wychodzą z niego zielone kościane, postacie, idą w stronę Rouse. Exri – O nie! *wraca jej normalny widok* Rouse, za tobą! Rouse odwraca się, nic nie widzi… Nagle czuje zimny dotyk na szyi. Rouse – Exri? Exri znów świecą się oczy, w jej rękach pojawia się zielony puls… kulka/puls eksploduje. Rouse prostuje się. Rouse – Co to było?! Exri – Coś wychodzi ze strumienia. Chyba zmarli! Trzeba uciekać! Rouse – Jak?! I gdzie Ymir?! Exri – Nią się nie przejmuj! Łap mnie za rękę! Rouse złapała Exri. Exri – Uważaj teraz! Coś znów zaryczało, ziemia za trzęsła się. Exri – Już! Obydwie zniknęły w błysku. 159x159px Nookie i Sail idą dalej drogą. Nagle słyszą ryk, ziemia za trzęsła się. Sail – Co jest? Nookie wyjęła procę, przygotowała się do strzału. Nookie – Na to właśnie czekałam! Z głębi lasu wyleciała chmara wron, Nookie strzela w nie kamyczkami, ani razu nie trafia. Nookie – A niech to! Sail – No… Nagle obok nich, w błysku pojawia się Ymir. Sail – Ymir? Nookie – To straszydło? Ymir przetarła oczy. Ymir – Co ja tu… I gdzie Exri? Sail – Też zadajemy sobie to pytanie -,- Coś zaryczało, gdzieś blisko. Ymir – O nie! To to! Nookie i Sail spojrzeli na dziewczynę groźnie. Sail – Coś ty zrobiła?! Ziemia za trzęsła się. W drodze pojawiła się dziura. Z dziury wyskoczyły dwa stworzenia podobne do tych, które Nookie zabiła wcześniej. Ymir – Wu Te Ef? Nookie – Bis! Bis! Sail złapał jakąś leżącą na poboczu gałąź. Sail – Nie dla abominacji! Sail przebił głowę jednego stwora, Nookie strzeliła w drugiego. Drugi jednak przeżył i szybko podpełznął do różowowłosej. Nookie – A! Pomocy! Ymir skoczyła, przygwoździła butem potwora, i tupnięciem rozwaliła mu głowę. Ucichło. Ymir – Co to było?! *ciężko oddycha* Sail – Nie mamy pojęcia. Coś zaryczało ze wnętrza dziury. Nookie – Kolejna porcja? *zapytała przestraszona* Sail – Oby nie… Wtem coś wielkiego wyskoczyło z dziury. Nie było to białe plugastwo. To było czarne. Miało 4 nogi przypominające nogi kraba. Wielki pysk pełen ostrych, zagiętych, żółtych zębów i dwoje wielkich, przekrwionych oczu. Z boku okrągłego tułowia miało dodatkowe dwie, wielkie szczęki. Ymir, Sail i Nookie stali sparaliżowani strachem. Stwór zaryczał, wypluł stos kości. Nookie – Aaaa… To ten stworek wyjada kości z trupków. To taki Kościozjad ^^ Ymir i Sail spojrzeli na Nookie z miną typu Are you fucking kidding me? Stwór zaryczał, podszedł do Saila, kłapnął szczęką. Chłopak zrobił salto w tył i z rozmachem cisnął ostrym patykiem w jego lewo oko. Oko pękło. Wyciekł z niego zielony śluz. Kościozjad przeraźliwie zawył. Nookie – 1:0! Kościozjad podbiegł do Nookie, kłapnął szczęką, dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła. Nookie – O nie! *strzeliła z procy kamykiem* Kamyk stworowi nic nie zrobił. Odbił się od lśniącej, czarnej skóry. Nookie – Super -,- Sail i Ymir stanęli razem. Sail – Jak to zabić? Ymir – Nie wiem. Kościozjad podbiegł do nich, odskoczyli w dwie strony. Bestia pobiegła za Sailem. Sail – No nie. Sail zrobił przewrót w przód, przekoziołkował pod ciałem bestii. Sail – Ta dam! *wstał, odwrócił się* Kościozjad zaryczał. Nookie – Zabijcie tego nicponia! On ma taki tyci, tyci rozumek i tylko myśli jak nas zjeść. Kościozjad tym razem zaszarżował na Ymir. Ymir – Hm… Ha! Już wiem! *Ymir wyjęła z kieszeni petardę* Żryj pirotechnikę! Rzuciła petardą do paszczy potwora. Słychać głośny wybuch. Kościozjad padł jak rażony gromem. Sail, Nookie i Ymir odetchnęli. Zrobiło się spokojnie… Sail – To koniec? Całą trójka patrzyła z wyczekiwaniem na sporą dziurę. Ymir – Chyba koniec. Nookie – Ściemnia się, wracajmy do obozu… Szybko… Sail – Dobry pomysł. Już odchodzili. Ymir wróciła do dziury, wrzuciła tam petardę, wybuchła. Sail rzucił jej wymowne spojrzenie. Ymir – No co? Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Trzeba wysadzić szkodnika. 159x159px Rain i Thomas idą znów przez las. Tym razem już nie przez same krzaki. Ponownie kierują się wskazaniami złotego kompasu Thomasa. Ida tak i idą aż nagle słychać głośny ryk. Rain – Co to? Oboje zatrzymali się. Thomas – Nie wiem. Spojrzeli w niebo, słońce powoli zachodziło, niebo oblała pomarańcz i czerwień. Thomas – Musimy szybko wrócić do obozu. Zaraz będzie noc. Rain – Nie chcę być w lesie nocą :< *zastanowiła się* Gdyby nie ty to już bym umarła chyba ze strachu. Thomas – A mówiłaś, że taka odważna jesteś :P Rain – Nie w lesie pełnym strasznych rzeczy dziwacznych tajemnic. Nagle coś zaszeleściło w pobliskich krzakach. Rain – Znowu Czerwony Kapturek? Thomas – Ciiii *nakazał palcem milczenie* Thomas powoli zbliżył się do krzaku i wtedy… Zza krzaka wyskoczyła straszna postać. Był to wysoki, ponad dwumetrowy mężczyzna ze święcącymi na żółto oczami i zielonej skórze. Miał zakrzywiony, zielony nos. Na głowie hełm z doczepionymi jelenimi rogami. Ubrany był w zwierzęce skóry. W ręce trzymał wielka siekierę. Thomas – Rain… Uciekaj! Rzucili się do ucieczki. Drwal zamachnął się siekierą, pobiegł za nimi. Rain - Co to?! *biegła pomiędzy drzewami* Thomas – Jakiś psycho drwal! Słychać uderzenie siekiery o drzewo. Thomas – Uwaga drzewo! Odskakują na bok, wielkie drzewo przewraca się pomiędzy nimi. Drwal zaśmiał się szaleńczo. Thomas – Co robimy? Rain – Walczymy? Złapali dwie większe gałęzie, każdy podniósł większy kamień (wielkości piłki do rugby). Drwal powoli zbliża się, macha siekierą. Ostrze świszczy w powietrzu. Rain – Mamy tylko jeden rzut… Thomas – Możemy mu uciec, on nie wygląda na szybko biegającego. Rain – Ucieczka nic nam nie da. Jak go pokonamy to wrócimy do obozu… Już słońce zachodzi… Drwal był około trzech metrów od nich. Rain – Rzucaj! Thomas rzucił, drwal odbił kamień siekierą. Drwal zaśmiał się głośno. Thomas – Pudło *przełknął ślinę, cofnął się* Rain chodź, nie zostawię cię. Rain – Nie idę! Rain rzuciła kamieniem, trafiła drwala prosto w twarz. Ten zatoczył się i padł na ziemię. Rain – Jej! *podskoczyła* Zabierzmy mu siekierę i odrąbmy nogi >:D Thomas – Nie ma czasu! Thomas złapał Rain za rękę i pociągnął ją przez las. Oddalili się od drwala. Thomas – Super rzuciłaś :) Rain – Dzięki :) Zatrzymali się. Rain – No… To… Spojrzeli na siebie. Thomas – Wymiatamy. Pocałowali się. 159x159px Constance i William idą przez las. Constance jest bardzo niespokojna. Constance – My błądzimy. Błądzimy długo po południu. William – To wina Chase’a i Jeffa. Constance – Może las zniszczył to co oni przygotowali. Wiedziałam, że ta żółta taśma jest do bani! William spojrzał na dziewczynę. William – Zawiodłaś się na nich? Constance odwróciła się. Constance – Może trochę… Wtem coś zaryczało. William – O, o… Constance – Moja głowa *złapała się za głowę, krew poleciała jej z nosa, zbladła* William – Co się dzieje? Constance! Dziewczyna upadła, zemdlała. William – Constance! Constance! *potrząsnął nią* Nagle z pomiędzy drzew wyszła postać… Była to czarnowłosa kobieta w długiej, brudnej, białej sukni. Miała brudną od ziemi twarz, w ręce miała broń przypominającą bosak. William – Kim jesteś? *cofa się* Postać uśmiecha się złowrogo. Idzie w stronę Constance i Williama. Orze ziemię bronią. William – Stój! William Prince ci rozkazuje! Kobieta uśmiecha się szerzej, jest już tu przy leżącej na ziemi Constance kiedy… Szary wilk wyskakuje z lasu. Gryzie kobietę w rękę. Nieznajoma upuszcza broń, krzyczy przeraźliwie. Wilk szarpie jej rękę, kończyna odpada. Wilk wgryza się w gardło kobiety. Kilka chwil i czarnowłosa leży na ziemi i się nie rusza. Wilk z zakrwawionym pyszczkiem podbiega do Williama, połasił mu się do nogi. William ostrożnie pogłaskał zwierzę. William – Dziękuję… Silver… Wilk zamerdał ogonem. William podszedł do Constance, dziewczyna nadal była nieprzytomna. Sprawdził jej tętno – żyła. Wziął ją na ręce. William – Tylko gdzie iść teraz? Rozejrzał się. Silver zaszczekał. Wilk poszedł w jedną stronę. William – Pokazujesz mi kierunek? Wilk znów zaszczekał. William – To super! Will pocałował Constance w czoło i poszedł za wilkiem. Weszli w krzaki, zniknęli. … William idzie za wilkiem. Idą przez krzaki. Constance nagle otwiera oczy. Constance – Co się dzieję? William delikatnie ją postawił. William – Obudziłaś się! *przytulił ją* Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłem. Constance delikatnie odsunęła go. Constance – Dziękuję… Czy przypadkiem pokonałeś skrzeczącą kobietę w podartych łachmanach? William – To nie byłem ja. *wskazał na siedzące przed nim wilka* Moje zwidy to jednak nie były zwidy. Constance – On ci pomaga? William – Tak. William wyprostował się z dumą. Constance spojrzała na zwierzę, pogłaskała wilka po głowie. Constance – Gratuluje piesku. Pokonałeś Banshee. Senne szaleństwo Melody: 159x159px Świeci słońce. Wokół latają motylki. Wszędzie rosną kolorowe kwiaty. Melody siedzi na szarym kamieniu. Za nią widać duży, biały głaz. Skałą paruje. Ulatnia się z niej szary dym. Wokół skały drzewa są powyginane. Melody – Jak tu pięknie *westchnęła* Nagle słyszy stukanie bucików o kamyczki. Dziewczyna odwraca się w bok. Na trawie stoi krasnoludek. Niski, około 30 cm wysokości wraz ze spiczastą, czerwoną czapką. Miał mini ubranka, mini skórzane buciki. Brązowa czuprynka i czerwone usteczka. Krasnoludek – Czy mogę zjeść twój mózg? Melody – Pewnie *powiedziała najzwyczajniej w świecie* Krasnoludek wdrapał się po jej ręce na jej szyję, stanął na jej ramieniu. Krasnoludek – Wy ludzie jesteście tacy wielcy. Melody – Yhm. Krasnoludek otworzył głowę Melody tak jak by była klapką na zawiasie. Czubek jej głowy wraz z częścią czaszki odchylił się o 90 stopni. Krasnoludek – Pyszny mózg *wyjął z kieszeni normlanej wielkości łyżkę* Melody – Delektuj się. Krasnoludek zaczął wyjadać mózg jak galaretkę. Pakował sobie do buzi kolejne łyżki różowej tkanki. Melody czuła jak uderza łyżeczką w dół czaszki, jak zeskrobuje mózg z boków czaszki. Krasnoludek – Naprawdę pyszny *oblizał się, zamknął głowę Melody* Melody – Cieszę się, że smakowało. Krasnoludek – Dziękuje raz jeszcze. Krasnoludek zeskoczył z Melody i odbiegł szybciutko. Melody westchnęła zrelaksowana… The Forest, Droga główna: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Słońce zachodzi. Robi się ciemno. Na drogę główną wychodzą z lasu William i Constance. William – Jesteśmy! Constance – Na reszcie. Stanęli na środku. William – W którą stronę teraz? Constance spojrzała w dwie strony. Constance – W lewo… ??? – William! Constance! Odwrócili się. Z przeciwnej strony nadbiegali Sail, Nookie i Ymir. Constance – Sail! Podbiegła do chłopaka, przytulili się. Constance – Nic ci nie jest? Sail – Na szczęście nie… Skąd ta krew na bluzie? *wskazał na plamę krwi* Constance - Nic poważnego. Sail – Opatrzę jak wrócimy do obozu. Constance – Wracajmy szybko. Wzięli się pod rękę i ruszyli. William patrzył na nich ze smutną miną. Ymir i Nookie przyszły do niego. Ymir – Idźmy *ruszyli* Co ty taki smutny? William – Eh… Nookie – Zawiedziony, opuszczony i smutny :< Ymir spojrzała na idących przed nimi Saila i Constance. Ymir – To oni są parą? William – Nie. To tylko przyjaciele… *spuścił głowę* Will chciał wyprzedzić Nookie i Ymir, ale one mu nie pozwoliły. Ymir – Gościu, chodź z nami, w grupie siła, pocieszymy cię. Nookie wyjątkowo współdziała z Ymir. Nookie – Uszy do góry ^^ Cała piątka szła tak główną drogą. Po kilkunastu metrach zatrzymali się. Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Sail – Co to? Z krzaków wyszedł Villis. Villis – O. To wy. Nie uwierzycie co mnie spotkało… Nookie – Sorka, ale na dziś mamy dość wrażeń, nie jesteśmy w stanie słuchać twoich historii. Villis – Wy też mieliście styk z… Ymir – Tak. *odwróciła się do Constance* Przepraszam, że ci nie wierzyłam. Miałaś rację. Villis – Właśnie… Constance – Jest ok. To Chase i Jeff zawinili. Nie mam pojęcia czemu tak nas narazili. Villis – Okaże się na miejscu. Szóstka z czternastki szła drogą w kierunku obozu. Szli dalej. Na drogę wyszli nagle Thomas i Rain. Rain – Thomas! Nasza ekipa! Thomas – To wy! Thomas i Rain pobiegli do nich. Thomas – Walczyliśmy ze strasznym… Sail – Nie teraz *westchnął* My też nie narzekaliśmy na brak wrażeń… Rain/Thomas – Rozumiem. Rain podeszła do Constance. Rain – Od początku miałaś rację :< Przepraszam. Constance – Nie musicie. To nie wasza wina. Thomas – To ci blondyni. William – Tak! *zacisnął pięść* Wszyscy spojrzeli na nich, przytaknęli zgodnie. Ymir – Jesteśmy zgodni. Nookie – Uuuu. Zgoda buduję. Szykuje się rewolta :D W błysku pojawiają się Rouse i Exri. Exri – Jaka rewolta? Rouse – Rewolta? Czad :D Villis – Hej. Pojawiłyście się. Exri – Spostrzegawczy jesteś. Exri – Okropnie. Exri i Villis przytulili się. Constance przeliczyła grupę. Constance – Jest nas 10. Brakuje 3. Rain – Może są już w obozie *powiedziała z nadzieją* Constance – Oby tak było. Grupa szła dalej. Słońce stopniowo znikało za drzewami, robiło się ciemniej i ciemniej… The Forest, Obóz ???: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Późny wieczór, jest już ciemno. Zawodnicy przychodzą do nieznanego z nazwy obozu. To co zastali przeraziło ich. Ławki były roztrzaskane, w kawałkach. Domki utraciły drzwi i okna. Ubrania i torby zawodników porozrzucane były po obozie. Na ścianach domków wyryto napisy ,,Get Out’’. Bale przy wjeździe były naostrzone. Ściany stołówki były podrapane pazurami. Nookie - :O Wszyscy patrzyli z szeroko otwartymi oczami na pobojowisko, parę osób otworzyło buźki. Villis – Co tu się stało? Zawodnicy weszli na teren obozu. Było ciemno. Jedyne światło dawał księżyc. Pochodnie nie paliły się. Rain – Thomas, czyżby nasz drwal? Constance odwróciła się do nich. Constance – Napadł was drwal? Thomas – Tak. Exri – Nas napadły upiory ze strumienia. Ymir – Nas szczękaty stwór. Villis – Mnie… upiorne korzenie… William – A nas Banshee. Sail – Wszyscy mamy przekichane… Co teraz zrobimy? Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Constance. Constance – Nie wiem jak mamy przetrwać noc. Trzech osób brakuję… Rain – Nissa ;_; Constance – Właśnie… Nie wiem czy bezpiecznie będzie iść teraz do wyjścia z lasu… Nagle rozległ się klakson. Na teren obozu wjechał… bus leśniczego. Reflektory oświetliły zawodników. Z busa wyskoczył Jeff ubrany w niebieski polar, dżinsy i zielone buty, oraz Chase w swoim typowym stroju i okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Jeff – Gdzie wy byliście?! *wydarł się* Szukaliśmy was! Constance wyszła przed szereg. Constance – Gdzie my byliśmy?! Gdzie wy byliście?! Zniknęliście i kazaliście nam szukać jakiegoś domku leśniczego! 3 osoby zaginęły! Jeff i Chase spojrzeli na siebie. Chase – Jakiego domku? Sail podszedł do nich, pokazał kartkę. Chase – Zostawiliśmy kartkę z rozkazem byście zostali w obozie *powiedział z kamienną twarzą (zdjął okulary)* Las to zmienił… Rain stanęła z przodu. Rain – Właśnie! Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?! Jak mogliście nie wiedzieć nic o tym wszystkim! Czemu nas nie ostrzegliście! Nigdy bym tu nie przyjechała! Inni zawodnicy też zaczęli wyrażać swoje pretensję, krzyczeli i gestykulowali. Chase zatrąbił. Uciszył ich. Chase – Dziękuję *stanął z przodu* Eh… Powiem wam teraz prawdę… Thomas – Super. Pewnie chcieliście nas wykorzystać, co nie? Chase – Nie. Zapadła cisza. Jeff oparł się o busa, też słuchał. Chase – Reality show to była nasza pierwsza myśl. Zobaczyliśmy, że domena jest na sprzedaż. Jeff kupił ją, chcieliśmy trochę się zabawić. Ja wybrałem The Forest. Jak wiecie tutaj dzieją się bardzo dziwne rzeczy. Wiedzieliśmy, że las oszaleję, jednak myśleliśmy, że show dojdzie do końca. Wasza obecność miała tylko trochę przyspieszyć nieuniknione. Las trzeba zwalczyć kiedy oszaleję, by nie zrobił inwazji… Tymczasem okazało się, że… Jeff - … Chase pomylił się w obliczeniach *przerwał* Ale już byliście w lesie, więc było za późno. Z lasu nie jest tak łatwo wyjść. Las jest pełen złych dusz, mroku, można powiedzieć, że jest to las żywej śmierci. Łatwo wejść, trudno wyjść. William – Czyli będziemy tu tkwić? Show się skończyło a my jesteśmy uwięzieni? Jeff i Chase spojrzeli na siebie. Chase – Nie. Show ciągle trwa. Dostosujemy się do warunków. Oficjalnie rozwiązujemy drużyny. Rano zobaczymy co dalej… Nookie – Czyli mamy tak zwyczajnie iść spać?! Chase – Tak. Jesteśmy tu. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie, wzruszyli ramionami, odeszli. Byli bardzo zmęczeni, niektórzy poszli jeszcze nad strumy się napić. Została tylko Constance. Constance – Jak wy mogliście… Jeff cofnął się. Chase – Constance, kochanie… Chodź do mnie. Przepraszam, że ci nie mówiłem, ale… Chodź. Constance – Nie. Tymczasowo wolę kogoś innego. Constance obejrzała się za Williamem, poszła do niego. Chase stał jak zamurowany. Constance zniknęła w domku. (W domkach było ciemno). Chase – Ja… ją… straciłem! Chase pi********ł z pięści w ziemię. ??? – Nie wyżywaj się tak. Jeff i Chase odwrócili się. Z lasu przyszła postać w Czerwonym Kapturku. Za nią szły dwie postaci zakryte szarymi prześcieradłami. Chase – To ty? *uspokoił się* Dziewczyna zrzuciła kapturek. Ukazała brązowe włosy, idealne rysy twarzy, zielone oczy. C. Kapturek – Pomyliłeś się piesku, a oni za to zapłacą. Chase – Zdarzyło się. Wybrniemy, dojdziemy do końca. C. Kapturek – Do ich końca? Zgubiłeś trójkę, znalazłam tylko dwójkę. Ostania linia obrony, oni ja zniszczyli. Obudzili mrok lasu, oni ostatecznie zabili Leśniczego. Jeff stanął obok Chase’a, nic nie mówił. Chase – Co zamierzasz? C. Kapturek – Las oszalał. Twoje show wypaliło. Częściowo, bo jestem skłonna uwierzyć, że nie planowałeś zabić ich wszystkich… Jeff, odprowadź te prześcieradła do ich domku. Niech drużyna wie, że żyją. Jeff odprowadził ukrytych pod prześcieradłami Cole’a i Nissę. C. Kapturek – Więc Chase. Ja wam pomogę. Może razem damy rade uratować większość z nich, może. Chase spuścił wzrok. C. Kapturek – Ja z nimi jutro porozmawiam. Dziś byli zbyt zmęczeni by kłócić się z tobą. Poszli spać mimo tysiąca pytań. Pytań będzie więcej. Co się stało z dziewczyną, którą zgubiłeś? I inne. Bo będzie tylko gorzej. Chase wziął głęboki wdech. Chase – Dobrze. Zostań. Chase szedł do swojego domku kiedy… C. Kapturek – Śpię z tobą. Chase – Ok. Senne szaleństwo Melody: 159x159px Melody i Emily idą główną drogą. Obudziły się i opuściły domek. Doszły do głównej drogi. Idą mimo, że jest noc. Emily – Pospieszmy się. Krasnoludki opanują wszystko. Zniszczą wszystkich. Kto wie czy już nie wyszły z lasu? Melody idzie tuż obok Emily. Melody – Musimy uciekać z lasu. Szybko. Emily – Wiem, wiem. Nie ma wiele czasu. Dotrzemy na pierwszą stację benzynową. Zaalarmujemy świat. Melody – Koniecznie. Szły dalej. Emily nagle przyśpieszyła. Melody z trudem nadążała. Melody – Emily. A właściwie skąd pomysł z krasnoludkami, które niszczą sny? Tego nie ma chyba w bajkach. Emily szła dalej, nie odwracała się. Melody – Ej! Ja miałam z nimi straszny sen. Dobrze, że sny się już skończyły. Rzeczywistość też jest straszna. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Emily nagle odwróciła się. Emily – A skąd wiesz, że w ogóle się obudziłaś? Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest